Construction and Destruction of a Cherry Blossom
by xXSakuraXxYakashiXx
Summary: The tittle explains itself. Sakura is a beautiful girl and now she has to put up with this...the curse mark...erased memories...and losing a loved one. Can she deal with all this or is she going to wither away? Rated M FOR SAFETY! ON HOLD RIGHT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Construction and Destruction of A Cherry Blossom

How it all started

My 12 year old life so far has been fun, going on missions, hanging out with Naruto, and Sasuke. Watching our team develop into what it is now.

All good things have die away, and leave. That's what happened to our team.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and this is my story.

I was sitting on the railing at the bridge next to all the cherry blossom trees waiting on Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. My mind was deep in though about the last exam we took, and what he said.

_(Flash Back to the Forrest of Death)_

_Orochimaru had me and Sasuke paralyzed with his eyes, and was about to kill us when Sasuke grabbed me out of the way._

"_Sasuke, don't get hurt, he isn't playing around."_

"_Sakura, you worry too much."_

_He let me go and charged back at Orochimaru and they fought with all there might, until Orochimaru caught him with his tongue._

"_Sakura run, get away from here!"_

_I stood there looking at Orochimaru squeeze the air out of Sasuke._

"_Sakura"_

_He blackened out and Orochimaru let him go and looked over at my small frame shaking, with tears flowing freely down my face._

"_Sssakura, you have been warned to essscape, why haven't you?"_

_I wiped away my tears and tried to stop shaking so badly._

"_I will never leave Sasuke's side, I refuse to let him die here!"_

"_For a little girl you sssure do have a lot of attitude, I'll change that!"_

_His neck stretched and he hissed showing his fang like teeth._

"_NO!" Sasuke screamed._

_I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was in some sort of genjutsu, and then Orochimaru took the distraction to attack and sank his teeth into the back of my neck._

"_Now, let'sss sssee how long you live with the curssse mark Sssakura."_

_My head was throbbing, and I felt like I was dieing, but I didn't. I hit the forest floor grabbing my neck and clawing at the ground._

'_Sasuke, everything will be alright just hold on longer.' I thought to myself before passing out due to the pain._

_(End of Flash Back)_

"Sakura is there anyone in there?"

"Huh?"

I snapped out of it and saw Naruto and Sasuke standing in front of me looking worried.

"Sakura, are you sure your ok, you were shaking again."

Again yeah that sounds like me, I always shake when I think of that memory and the mark that lives on me.

"I'm fine just thinking that's all Naruto, no need to get all worried over."

I only wish, I have been living with the pain and secret of the curse mark for about 8 weeks now and I always wonder who knows about it, I haven't told anyone, and I don't think anyone has seen it, but I can never be sure.

"Guys I need to talk to you."

"Sure Sakura"

"Hn"

I grabbed both of their hands and walked with them over to the cherry trees and sat down underneath one with my back against the trunk and Sasuke and Naruto sitting in front of me.

"What's up Sakura?"

"Well, you remember the forest of death and how we almost died right?"

They both nodded their heads yes.

"Did you ever see anything like a mark on anyone of us?"

"Well, if you count teme then yes."

"Shut it dobe, I don't count."

"No, why Sakura do you have something to tell us?"

I looked at Sasuke and then glanced back at the ground, hoping he would just leave and say that this is stupid and we need to get stronger, but he didn't.

"Sakura is there something you're not telling us?"

"Not really, I just wanted to know that's all."

"Your so annoying."

"Hey, shut up teme Sakura had an important question, and we should listen."

"Dobe"

I got up and walked away while they argued about nothing.

It took them the longest to realize I wasn't there before they stopped. Naruto came to my side and place his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Sakura everything will be alright."

I could feel the curse mark burning under his touch and how much it wanted to spread all over my body, but I held it back some how.

I took his arm off me and looked around the place, I knew some one was there I could sense it. "Come on out, we know you're here!" Sasuke said pulling out a kunai. Then Orochimaru stepped out behind a tree and looked at me saying

"Sssakura, my cherry blossom, soon enough you will come to me, and when you do you will be mine all mine!"

"NO" I screamed hitting the ground shaking like I had hypothermia.

"Orochimaru"

Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time grabbing weapon after weapon, and throwing them at the snake looking Orochimaru.

He dodged them all not even breaking a sweat, and saying before he vanished,

"Sssakura, remember you will come to me in time, I can wait, but if you don't come then I will be forced to bring you, but regardless, your are mine, and no one else's. I hoped you enjoyed the gift I gave you at the last test in the forest."

Sasuke and Naruto came over to my curled up form and picked me up.

"Teme, do you think she'll be ok?"

"I don't know we can only hope."

I passed out in Sasuke's arms while he was carrying me to the hospital, where my biggest secret was about to be revealed.

**(Hoped you enjoyed review and send some ideas.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Construction and Destruction of A Cherry Blossom

My secret no longer mine

I awoke with bright lights in my face and the pungent smell of a hospital. I knew that my secret was revealed. I just knew it!

"Hey, everyone she's awake!"

Of coarse Naruto is here to tell everyone everything. I was glad to know that I was still alive and not with Orochimaru even though I would eventually end up with him.

"Sakura are you all right?"

That voice I know it, Sasuke?

"Sasuke is that you?"

"Yes, are you okay?"

"Yeah for now anyway."

I couldn't sit up it hurt too much. My head wasn't hurting as bad, but my neck was killing me. I reached over and placed my hand over the mark and felt it burn with my touch.

"Sakura," Sasuke said looking at my hand covering the mark, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I didn't know if he was talking about the mark or the whole Orochimaru thing, so I just sort of winged it.

"Tell you what Sasuke?"

Naruto left to get ramen I assume because I couldn't sense his chakra anywhere. He all ways did put ramen first now that I think of it.

My thoughts were disrupted when Sasuke reached across and took my arm off the mark and placed it back on the bed. Next he walked around to my side with that hideous mark and stopped.

"Sakura take off your shirt I want to see something."

Yeah, I bet you do Sasuke, Who does he think he is telling me to take off my shirt.

"What do you want to see Sasuke?"

He looked in my green pool of eyes and smirked

"Not like that Sakura, I want to see if my theory is true."

Damn him, and his stupid theories, I know that they are true but I still didn't want to show him.

"Sakura if you don't take off your shirt I will."

"The hell you will Sasuke, I'll do it, turn around."

He did as I asked and turned around sighing as he did. I was wearing a red mid drift top with a black pair of pants. I took off my top and placed my hands over my large breasts crisscrossed way so he couldn't see no matter what, and told him to turn around.

His eyes were huge as he saw my topless form sitting there waiting for him.

"Sakura, wow, you are."

"Sasuke, just prove your theory."

He walked over and placed a hand at the back of my neck and bent me over. I knew he saw the cursed mark when he gasped and placed his hand on it, which made me whimper a little.

"Sakura does it still hurt, or does it burn?"

"Both"

"I knew something was wrong with you by the way that every time we would spar you kicked my ass."

"Could you ever think that I did that on my own?"

"No, I wouldn't allow it."

"What scared to admit that I could kick your ass?"

"Sakura, we need to get Kakashi to seal this mark before it spreads any farther."

"That didn't answer my question earlier, but I agree with you, Kakashi needs to look at this mark and seal it like yours."

His hand stiffened up as I mentioned the mark he had, and I could tell I hit a sore spot.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't-

He looked at me and smirked

"Sakura, it's ok I know how bad it must hurt."

"Really it didn't hurt much, and that surprised me the most. I didn't know that I had received the mark until I was taking a shower and saw it on my neck. I just thought I had neck pains."

"Sasuke, may I ask you a question?"

"As long as it doesn't have anything to do with me going out with you."

"Okay, I wanted to know how you went through the pain of the curse mark."

I was puzzled by the look he was giving me which was that of confusion, and what do you mean. Next Sasuke pulled up a chair and started to explain to me what happened to him.

(In Sasuke's View Of the Curse Mark)

I can't even explain all the pain I was feeling while the mark was taking affect, when it finally stopped I had a dream of me when I was younger talking about the slaughter of my clan, but it turned out to be Orochimaru instead. That's what scared me the most, remembering those events and how my clan looked blood soaked and dead.

After that I gained conscious and saw you, Sakura, on the ground bleeding and beaten up with kunai inside of you. I never want to see that again, by the way, why were you like that Sakura?"

(End Of View)

"Like what, Sasuke?

"Bloody, kunai stuck in you, and hair cut."

"Oh, well the three sound nins were going to kill you, and I was trying to watch over you and Naruto hoping that you would wake up the next morning but sadly yall didn't. When they came and said that they want to take you away from me I couldn't take it, so I fought back with all my strength and was doing really good until the one with the air slice got me and the girl grabbed my hair. The only way out was to slice through my hair, and once I was free I attacked him again and had him on the ground. He finally punched me off and I hit the ground cover in mine and his blood. The next thing I know you were awake and standing with the curse mark spread all around you asking me who hurt me and for me to point them out."

"Sakura, why wouldn't you let them take me? I'm not worth getting bloody and bruised up for."

I put my top back on and placed my hand on his that was laying on the bed and looked into the dark abyss that was his eyes and said before passing out again

"You will never know how much you mean to me, and to have you taken away, killed, or hurt, inflicts the same damage on me."

I hit the pillow and my hand was still on his, I could feel it, and for once he didn't protest and move it. I swear till today that I herd him say this, "Sakura I could say the same thing to you, but for now I will wait until this has passes and my first dream of killing Itachi is done, I just hope you can wait and endure that much pain."

If he only knew what would happen to me in the future he wouldn't do that, and he would stay with me and protect me from the scenes due to come.

I smelled tomato soup being made, and my stomach was growling like a monster. I could sit up finally, and saw that I wasn't in the hospital anymore, this place looked like Sasuke's house. I knew it was as soon as I saw the picture of team seven we took not only but months ago before the exams.

Sasuke wasn't in the room and I didn't sense his chakra signature, so I picked up the photo and looked at it more carefully. Naruto stood there glancing at Sasuke with his arms crossed and Kakashi's hand on his yellow spiky hair.

I was between them smiling a huge grin with my hands clenched in fists near my mouth. As I looked at the photo that I held, it dawned on me that team seven would break apart, and Naruto would fulfill his dream of being Hokage, and Sasuke would find Itachi to kill him. But what happens to me? What do I do? Where will I end up, not in ANBU, all I was good at is chakra control, and my mind. I was the smartest konouchi in the village.

Then I moved my green emerald eyes to Sasuke. He had a scowl on his face looking at the camera. Kakashi' s hand was on his head too. His black hair was being squished in the back, so he didn't' look like a chicken ass hair.

I started laughing when I realized this fact, I didn't hear when Sasuke came back in the room and was at my side.

"What's so funny Sakura?"

I dropped the picture and let a little scream escape my small rosey lips. After I re composed my self I picked it back up and pointed to his picture.

"That's what you were laughing at?"

"Yes, did you ever notice that your hair doesn't look like a chickens ass in this picture?'

"Yes, I have, but did you notice that you're blushing?"

"No, am I?"

"Do you mean now, or in the photo?"

I turned away from him, so he wouldn't see my blush that I just now felt creeping across my face like a caterpillar. When I was with him I always blush, no matter what.

"Sakura, its fine your blush is what I'm use to seeing on your face when your around me."

I glanced back at him with this face of confusion, and disappointment.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"I was wondering where we are now?"

"The Uchiha compound. I knew you wouldn't like it because it's too deserted."

"NO, Sasuke I love it, just you and me in the famous Uchiha compound, by the way, how long am I staying?"

"Sakura, you're not staying here," My face dropped as he said this and my heart sank back into my stomach, "You're living here with me."

Huh, I'm what, living with Sasuke Uchiha! OMG!

"Are you serious, I'm living with you, what room will I stay in?"

"This one."

"But where will you stay?"

"In here with you."

"Sasuke, why, why be so nice to me now?"

"Sakura, its complicated we'll talk about this in the morning, and Kakashi said there is no training tomorrow so sleep in."

He got up and took off his shirt and got in the bed laying next to me. I on the other hand took the tomato soup he had made earlier and ate in silence. When I was finished I put the bowl back on the table and laid down beside Sasuke's warm body.

The bed was cold on my side, but Sasuke's was warm. I closed my eyes letting sleep take over my body, when two arms came around me and pulled me into the warmth.

I whispered very softly

"Thank you."

In return I herd, "Your welcome." Next to my ear and realized that he was holding my body up against his, and my head was against his bare chest.

While we slept I felt his hand glide down to my small waist and wrap it self around it. I didn't know if I was supposed to touch him or not, so I did the only thing that was natural, I placed both of my hand around his waist and nuzzled closer to him.

"Sakura, that tickles."

I didn't know he had woken up, and it startled me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

I took my hand away from around him to only have him put them back.

"When you're not beside me it's cold. I hate the cold."

I blushed at the comment and drew designs on his stomach with my fingers, he laughed a little when I reached a tickle spot.

"You know Sakura, you are very noisy at night."

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"Well, you talk in your sleep."

"I do, what did I say?"

"Your were talking about the time when we were younger and in the academy. Do you remember that day that Naruto made us do transformation jutsu because he ran away? After me and you completed ours you walked over to Ino and talked. I went over to a chair and sat waiting for class to be over."

"Yes I remember why?"

"Well that conversation you had with Ino you just repeated."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to talk in my sleep. Did you listen to what I was saying?"

"Yes, and some of it was funny, I never knew you felt like that about me though?"

I thought back to the conversation I had with Ino and what was said.

(Flash Back to Ino/Sakura talk)

Ino: So Sakura I see you like Sasuke?

Sakura: No I don't like Sasuke, besides he would never notice a girl like me anyway, he's always quiet and I think he wants to be left alone.

Ino: At least go talk to him one day Sakura, no girl can resist Sasuke

Sakura: That may be true that no girl can resist the charms of Sasuke Uchiha, but I bet that he gets tired of all of ya'll bugging him, I know I would.

Ino: I think that you love him Sakura.

Sakura Ino, that's what I think too, I think I'm in love with him.

Ino: So you admit you like him?

Sakura: NO, I love him.

Ino: Well, so do I

Sakura: You will grow to love someone else, not Sasuke.

Ino: what makes you say that?

Sakura: Because I love Sasuke more than life itself, if he died then so would I because a life with out him isn't worth living.

(END OF CONVERSATION)

"You must think that I am crazy for saying that Sasuke."

I glanced up in his black eyes and saw him watching me, "Sakura I will never be mad at you. Who knew that you knew me so well back then?"

"I still feel the same Sasuke."

"But I don't, I think that I might feel the way you do about me to you."

**Read and review thanks for reading and I hope that I get ideas so I can continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Construction and Destruction of a Cherry Blossom**

**I don't own Naruto and if I didn't say that to begin with then I am sorry.**

Blooming Love 

_(Recap)_

_I glanced up in his black eyes and saw him watching me, "Sakura I will never be mad at you. Who knew that you knew me so well back then?"_

"_I still feel the same Sasuke."_

"_But I don't, I think that I might feel the way you do about me to you."_

_(End Recap)_

Were my ears deceiving me, Sasuke say that? I put my hand on his forehead and then his cheeks.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

My big emerald eyes looked at him as he pulled me closer to him, like we couldn't get any closer, I gasped when his soft but firm hand rested on my lower back.

"Sasuke"

I managed to finally say after glancing at him then at his hand. He didn't notice how nervous I was about this at all.

"Sakura, do you love me?"

What? Did he just, did I hear. Is he being serious?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you still love me?"

That's what I thought he said. I wonder what is making him say this? I not going anywhere that I know of and I hope he isn't either.

"Why do you say this? Sasuke I will always love you."

He cupped my face in his other hand and said before kissing me, "I wanted to know because I love you Sakura."

The kiss was that of passion and not that of lust. I nearly screamed in his mouth when he started to kiss me again after breaking the first one for air.

The morning was nice and peaceful. Sasuke woke me up with strawberry pancakes, and warm hot chocolate with toast. He sat beside me watching me as I carefully ate and drank my breakfast.

After that I asked where my clothes were for today and he pointed to his closet. I pulled back the fluffy covers and walked to the huge closet and opened it to see that my clothes now consisted of a tight, blue, low, low cut shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, that showed all of my stomach.

I didn't have my pink skirt any more, instead I had a long skirt that had long splits up the side and showed all of my leg. I saw that I had small black booty shorts to wear under the skirt and fishnet stockings. The skirt was pretty low rising and I had a black sash that I had to wear around it. The blue shirt and blue skirt was very revealing.

"So what do you think Sakura? Sexy isn't it. Every guy will want you and ever girl will want to be you, once I show you off in town."

I was shocked out of my mind.

"Sasuke, why do you want to show me off to the town and what's with the Uchiha symbol on the shirt?"

I said as I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Sasuke walked in their with me as well.

"The symbol shows that you are an Uchiha now, and the fact that I want to show you off in town is to let people know that you are mine and will become and Uchiha like me once we get married."

"Sasuke, what's with the change of heart now?"

"I don't know? When Orochimaru said that you were his I couldn't bare the fact that I would lose you."

I wrapped a towel around me and grabbed my clothes chasing Sasuke out of the bathroom. When I collected my wits and mind I saw that I forgot to get my bra.

"Sasuke could you get me my bra from the drawer?"

"Sure Sakura, which one do you wanna wear?"

"I doesn't matter to me just get one."

I herd the door open and Sasuke handed me my blue Victoria Secret bra that Ino bought me as a prank. When he left the room and I was finally done getting dressed, he asked me a question that was very personal.

"Sakura what bra size do you wear?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just wanna know."

"Fine Sasuke, I wear a 38 B ok."

His mouth dropped open and he looked at my tight shirt and skirt that shows all of my leg. It's like a long loincloth, and I see why he wants me to wear it.

"Are you ready to go I'm hungry, and I want to see peoples reactions to the new you."

"Sasuke, how I am I supposed to train in this."

He got off the bed and grabbed my hand in his, and kissed my forehead.

"You can do everything you normally do remember that you have on shorts under that skirt."

"Yeah, shorts that look like underwear!"

"So, who cares as long as you and I know that there shorts it doesn't matter."

We walked out of the house still hand in hand deciding on a place to eat. After a couple of minutes walking we saw people staring at us, girls were giving me evil glairs and guys were giving me lustful stares.

"Sasuke are you sure this is right, I mean have you seen all the people looking?"

"Sakura just calm down, no one is looking at you know."

I mumbled under my breath, "Yeah, that's because your giving them that look."

"We're here."

I didn't notice that Sasuke was taking me to the most expensive restaurant in town, and that it was reserved for us. He must have been planning this out a longtime or got lucky last night. No wonder he wanted me to wear this, it makes me look good and vulnerable.

"Sasuke, this place is so expensive, we could eat in simpler place and I would still be happy."

"Yes you would, and I like spoiling you. The expression on your face is priceless."

We enjoyed our meal in peace then we went to find Kakashi to seal my curse mark. Who knew that finding him would be so easy, it's only obvious that he would be in the bookstore in the porno section.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you help me?"

"Yeah sure Sakura, what is it that you need me FOR?"

He was turning toward me and when he finally looked he screamed the last part of his sentence. Who knew that Kakashi was that easy to impress?

"S- Sa- Sakura, is that you? Or is this some trick from Naruto?"

"NO, its really me Kakashi-sensei, I need your help with this."

I pushed my hair back and showed Kakashi my mark and that was a bad idea, I think he was looking at more than the mark. Sasuke stepped up and put his arm around my waist protectively, and Kakashi back away.

"Sakura, I assume that Orochimaru is behind this, and that he wants you as a wife. He also wants Sasuke as his new vessel as well. Damn, why do I get all the bad people in my team, first it's Naruto with the fox, then we though Sasuke was the only one with the curse mark, though I had my suspicions about you Sakura, and I be damn if I'm right."

Kakashi left with us after buying the next copy of those Icha Icha Paradise books, grinning under his mask at me.

We were walking with him to the Hokage's tower when we bumped into Neji.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, Uchiha, and SAKURA?"

His pearly white eyes grew big and he calmly walked up to us like he didn't notice my 'change'.

"What's with the escort Uchiha? Get in a fight with someone over Sakura?"

"FYI Hyuga, I talked Sakura in dressing up like this for me, and if I did get in a fight it would be with a person with the last name Hyuga."

I came out from behind Sasuke and stood between the two hormonal guys.

"Can we please not do this now, remember Sasuke we have other business to attend to now, you and Neji can fight later."

"Wow Sakura, who would guess that you would actually look hot, I'll have too keep an eye on you from now on, but for now I'll leave it up to the Uchiha. Oh, and by the way Sakura, nice underwear, I like how it adds to your ass, even though it's perfect already."

That's it I've had it! Neji's going down! I ran at him when he turned his back to us, but Sasuke held me back. I felt this thing come over my body like a bunch of bugs crawling across me. Then I herd Sasuke yell,

"OH, No, The curse mark is spreading, Kakashi we need to seal it now!"

"Get her under control Sasuke, and don't let go of her unless you want a murder on our hands."

I felt someone hit my back and I blackened out, the curse mark was receding I felt it move back to my neck, and someone moving me, caring me somewhere.

"She's almost ready Lord Orochimaru, just wait until they seal it then can we go get her, and she will be all yours, and Sasuke too."

"No, I want you too wait on Sasuke, first get Sakura that's a task with in itself. Sasuke has grown too fond of what's mine. You will need to lure her to you and then let her take the pill. When that's done and she has accessed the 2nd curse mark stage, she will be the one to retrieve Sasuke."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

Four Sound Nin left the hide out into the forest to go wait on their new leader Sakura.

"Kimimaro, would you ever be so kind as to follow those idiots just in case they screw up?"

A shadowy figure stood in front of Orochimaru and nodded is head.

"When you bring her back, Kimimaro, I will allow you to have her first. That is if you get her back in time."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, and by the way I'll bring Sasuke along later after I've had my little reward."

When I awoke I was sitting with nothing but my bra and shorts on with a bunch of writing around me, and Sasuke standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. Kakashi was busy scribbling on my back with this red inky liquid.

"There, done now all I have to do is seal it and were done."

He did a bunch of hand seals then slammed his hand on my shoulder over the curse mark.

"AHHHHH!"

I saw Sasuke turn his head away form me as I screamed my heart out. When the pain ceased and I was able to stand Kakashi handed me my clothes smirking.

"Did you really have to take my clothes off?"

"Yes" they both said glancing up and down my body.

"Kakashi, I think you've seen enough, time to go Sakura."

"Aww."

He grabbed my hand and escorted me out of the place we were in.

"Sasuke where are we?"

"Naruto's house."

"Well, where is Naruto?"

"As soon as he saw me, the curse mark on you, and Kakashi, he left saying that Hinata needed him."

"Do you think that I scared him?"

"I can't really say Sakura, but the curse mark on you one I haven't seen, ever."

I placed my hand over the alleged mark wincing as I pictured what I looked like. Sasuke sensed how tense I was about the subject, and waved his hand in his face as to dismiss it.

"Sasuke, be honest, what does my mark look like?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

He pulled me into a hug and let me go after a couple of seconds.

"Do you remember what mine looks like? Yours is like a bunch of cherry blossom flowers spreading, when it is like this it looks like a black heart on your neck. Kakashi said that it is called the love seal, and Orochimaru invented it himself, along with a cure. I doubt he has one for me, but if you could be rid of this mark it would mean the world to me."

"Why Sasuke?"

"To watch you go through all that pain, and know that nothing good is gained tears me up. There was nothing I could do for you when he sealed it, and I only wish that you never got it in the first place."

**Well, what did you think? Mysterious no? What will Sakura do, go with Orochimaru and get a cure or stay? Will Kimimaro come and take her? Will the four Nins give her that pill that Sasuke took in the anime? Who knows you'll only find out if you review, and keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Construction and Destruction of a Cherry Blossom**

**I don't not own Naruto, but neither do you and that makes me happy!**

The Retrieval Of Sakura 

I pondered what Sasuke said while I was reading, I couldn't get it out of my mind.

'_It looks like a black heart on your neck… Kakashi said that it was called the love seal and that Orochimaru invented it… There is a cure for it, but I don't think there is one for me… to see you in that kind of pain and I couldn't do anything about it really upsets me…'_

"Sakura, are you feeling better?"

"Huh?"

I slightly shook my head to clear my mind of those events. Sasuke was beside me watching me do what ever it was I was doing. His house was huge and, now he never lets me out of his sight, I can still remember when we were younger…

'_We just got done training and Naruto was blabbering about going to eat ramen, when I spotted Sasuke walking away to be by himself._

"_Hey, Sasuke wait up!"_

"…"

"_I was wondering if…if we, you know…you and I… just the two of us…could work on our, um…teamwork?"_

_I had hope that he was going to say yes, but he just looked through me like I was a piece of glass._

"_Your as bad as Naruto, your wasting your time flirting when you should be training and getting stronger."_

_My heart sank into the pit of my stomach, a huge weight let's say it's a rock felt like it was on me constantly getting heavier as he compared me to Naruto._

"_Even his skills are better than yours!" Sasuke retorted walking away hands in pockets and attitude as haughty as ever._

_That's it the rock just crushed me! He's right though all the missions are the same to me I'm the weakest one who's always being protected. Not being able to do anything special, no talent what so ever!'_

That was then, and this is now I'm much stronger and can hold my own in a battle. No matter who I'm against!

"Sakura, you're tuning me out again. What are you thinking about that so important?"

"Remember that time those three sand nins came to the village?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, think before that…we just got back from the rain mission and we were going to see Kakashi sensei."

"I remember that, you asked me to work on your teamwork, and I said you were as weak as Naruto, then I took that back and said you were weaker than him…I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean it like it came out, your so strong now, and I'm proud to call you my girlfriend."

That is so sweet right? How do I know he means that, for all I know he could just be saying that to get on my good side! I need to take a walk and think about this.

"Sasuke, I'm going on a walk."

"Sakura was it something I said?"

"No, Sasuke its- I just need to think about something, I'll be back later okay."

"Yeah."

I leaned down to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and I ended up kissing his lips instead. He ended the kiss as soon as it started and I was gone. I had no clue where to start walking so I just walked, no destination, no nothing… I was thinking about everything…the mark, the cure, my life, Sasuke, Orochimaru.

"Sakura, what a beautiful name."

"Huh? Who's there?"

I turned around and saw four people walking up to me. They were from sound I could tell and they were dressed like Orochimaru.

"What do you want? If It has anything to do with Orochimaru then count me out!"

"What a shame, he had such high hopes that you would come to him by yourself, but no were here to get you." A weird guy said.

He had silver hair and TWO HEADS! What kind of freaks are these people? I don't even think there people!

"What are your names? You know mine I should at least know yours."

"Ah, sorry, I'm Sakon, that's Jirobo," he pointed to another man that was kinda stout and had orange hair, "He's Kidomaru, and that foul mouth girl is Tayuya."

Well at least there's another girl, I don't think I could deal with a bunch of guys.

"So… what do you want? If its Sasuke don't even think about taking him, I'll fucking kill you all before I let you have him!"

"Ooooooo, she's as bad about cussing as I am, I think I'm gonna like her." Tayuya said taking out a flute and letting it glisten in the moonlight.

"I don't think that will be necessary Tayuya, we can get her to come with out going to second state, or attacking." Sakon said coming towards me.

"Why were you sent to get me?"

"I really don't know, but Orochimaru wants you for some reason or another and we were personally asked to escort you back to him, no harm done."

"I don't trust any of you, so why should go anyway? What benefit do I have if I go?"

"We won't take your precious little boyfriend Sasuke, and you'll get to leave in peace."

"Will, I get a cure for this damn cure mark?"

"All in due time Sakura, all in due time. So is that a yes?"

"H-Hai."

Sakon was now right in front of me. He grabbed me by my waist and threw me to the spidery looking guy he said was Kidomaru. There was this webbing surrounding me and I couldn't escape.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"We don't want you to have second thoughts, so we'll carry you there."

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! YA FUCKING MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS DAMN SHIT? I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS SHIT I'M GONNA KICK ALL OF YOUR MOTHER FUCKING DAMN ASSES INTO THE NEXT DAMN MOTHER FUCKING YEAR YOU BASTERDS!"

"Well, I think she might be more foul mouthed than you Tayuya, I wonder how this trip is gonna play out." Jirobo said.

"Shut the fuck up and let's go."

"There they go again Sakon," Kidomaru said smirking, "If I have to hear this annoying girl scream then I think I'll let Tayuya carry her, they sound so much alike!"

"SASUKE!!!!"

"SHUT UP!"

They hopped over the villages wall and I knew I just screwed up!

"SASUKE!!!!"

That sounded like Sakura! I hope she's okay!

I saw her being carried out of the village by four sound ninjas and my heat sank.

"TSUNADE!!!!!!!"

**A/N: So What do you think catchy no? What will Sakura and Sasuke do now? Wait an see!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Construction and Destruction Of A Cherry Blossom**

**I do not own Naruto, but I do own a dog… I think it's a dog?**

**A/N: People if you haven't figured it out by now Sakura isn't twelve anymore. She has grown, and she is now at least 15, Sasuke is 15 ½. Sorry if you got a little confused, but the events in the story are not like in the manga or anime, it has been altered to fit with the story…**

_**Second Thoughts?**_

"TSUNADE!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs, running to the hokage tower. His heart was beating faster than it normally should… not because of running- he was in the best shape of his life- but because of hearing Sakura's pitiful cry for him, and watching four ninja leave the village with her tied up.

It wasn't normal for him to get so worked up about a girl, let alone a teammate, but she was special to him, with out her there by his side in his team, there was this emptiness in the air. A sort of longing for her smile, beautiful pink hair, gorgeous, jade eyes that showed her every emotion, and that laugh. The most beautiful and wondrous thing about her, was that little burst of energy, so child like, yet it was perfect for her.

"NANI?" Tsunade shouted in her office full of sake bottles.

Sasuke was in front of her seething with anger and sadness, explaining what he saw happen to Sakura.

"Damn it Orochimaru," Tsunade cursed loudly, slamming her fist on the desk breaking it "I can't believe he would want her still, after all this time I though he was after you he was really trying to Sakura. I honestly doubt she can even use that genkai anymore!"

Sasuke was suddenly snapped back to reality listening to Tsunade talk about Sakura having a kekkei genkai.

"What do you mean Tsunade? Sakura doesn't have a kekkei genkai, does she?"

Tsunade looked Sasuke in the eyes and exhaled a huge sigh, slowly saying, "Your not supposed to know, but yes. It is rumored that the Haruno clan has a kekkei genkai, but it stopped showing up, so we assumed that Sakura didn't have it. I guess Orochimaru thinks she does."

"What does it do exactly?"

"It is able to copy every thing. Not like the sharingan, but similar. Sakura's kekkei genkai would be able to copy every little thing, even someone else's kekkei genkai. If Orochimaru finds out that she has it and trains her to use it then she will be able to have the powers of the sharingan, byakugan, and that Haku person you faced."

"But we faced him a long time ago, it will be impossible for her to copy something she saw three years ago."

"No, as long as she seen it she can copy it, remember that Sakura is the smartest ninja in the village and has perfect chakra control."

"What are you gonna do? We have to get her back, immediately."

"Who do you want me to send Sasuke? The village is at its weakest right now and I don't have any ninja able to go!"

"You can send me and Naruto. We've known her the longest and have been on the same team for years so we work well together."

"Sasuke, that is a good plan but we need to have at least five shinobi on a team for a mission like this!"

"Then give me Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. Sakura is close to all of them and they know her as well as I. We can't fail."

"Hai, you may take them, but I expect that you remember the mission and don't go wondering off with Orochimaru, he wants you still."

"HAI!"

Sasuke was gone in a flash from Tsunade's office and went straight to gathering his team.

Sakura's POV… 

I was still tied up when we were in the middle of the woods. Kidomaru was really getting on my nerves and so was that girl Tayuya. Sakon was oddly quiet and Jirobo was fussing at Tayuya for cussing.

"Will you two just shut up!" I yelled. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you two bicker. Just shut the hell up, both of you."

Tayuya's face changed into hatred towards me. Jirobo just shrugged it off and ignored me again going to his own little fantasy world I guess. Sakon snickered and Kidomaru smirked, stopping in the middle of his clearing.

The spidery web that held me was broken and I was free, free to escape, but I didn't. I stood there with them all surrounding me. Sakon approached me again and took my hand flipping it palms up. He took out a little bottle filled with these miniature dark tinted beads.

"In order for you to be stronger and access the second stage you must die at least once."

"WHAT?"

I was confused beyond belief, no one could die and still live. It is unheard of… impossible… insane… mad…

"That's the only way to access the second stage, we will place you under a genjutsu and seal you in this coffin until it is time for you to be released. All you have to do is trust us, and take this small little pill."

He undid the cap and handed me one stepping back and putting the pill bottle in his pocket. What do I do? I don't want to become stronger, I just want to get rid of this mark and go back to Sasuke.

"How can I trust you?"

"For a girl with pink hair your not totally ignorant," Tayuya said, "Orochimaru told us that no harm is to come to you, and you are to arrive in perfect condition. If there is a complication and we aren't able to get you back in one piece then he will send some one to get you."

Wow she said one sentence with out a cuss word and was actually kinda nice. What the hell am I getting my self into?

"Bottoms up." I said taking the pill and swallowing it.

It started taking affect right away, and I doubled over in pain. Sakon was mumbling something and I was placed in a wooden like container. I could feel the curse mark spreading and reacting to the pill, my eyes changed to what felt like the sharingan, then the byakugan, my skin felt different, and I could feel my hair growing longer. The pain was so intense, but I couldn't scream. All I did was sit Indian style and concentrate on a way to escape back to the village, back to Sasuke.

Everyone was gathered at the gate's entrance waiting to go.

"You all know the plan, we get Sakura-chan and haul ass back to the village." Naruto said.

"Dobe, I'm the leader of this rescue and we do as I say, Neji you will be in the back and I will be in the front. Shikamaru you will be behind me and Kiba will be behind you. Naruto you will be in front of Neji."

"Hai."

All of them took to the trees and ran as fast as they could. It wasn't long until Sasuke realized that they were catching up really fast and it wouldn't be long before a battle took place.

"Guys were close, it won't be long now."

"Uchiha is right, if they stop and rest then we will be able to ambush them quickly and get Sakura."

"Speaking of stopping," Kiba said, "They just did."

"What makes you so sure?" Naruto said.

"Look down idiot."

Everyone stopped and did what Kiba said. Four sound ninja sat down with a wooden coffin in the middle of them seeping with this purple gas.

"I don't see Sakura anywhere, Sasuke." Kiba said sniffing the air.

"Neither do I Teme."

"I do."

Kiba and Naruto looked at Neji with a face of confusion, Sakura wasn't any where to be seen. How could he see her?"

"If you can see her where is she?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Do you see that coffin seeping with that gas?" Neji said pointing to it, "Sakura is in there sitting Indian style. I can't tell if she's in pain but that curse mark is spreading as we speak."

"DAMN." Sasuke said too loud.

"DAMN!"

"What was that?" Sakon said to Kidomaru standing up in a fighting stance. Tayuya ignored it and continued to polish her flute. Jirobo stood up as well, glancing in the trees and bushes for any movement.

"Come on out you leaf shinobi, we know you're here for Sakura."

Five shinobi landed gracefully on the ground in front of four pissed off and tired sound ninjas.

"AH, Uchiha Sasuke, what are you here for? We aren't supposed to capture you yet, that was scheduled for next week. Right guys." Sakon said playfully.

"Shut the hell up, I want Sakura back NOW!"

"Ooh, touchy, are we not? I'm afraid I can't do that, she is Orochimaru's now, and we mustn't keep him waiting."

"I didn't ask for her back. I am telling you to give her back. She doesn't belong to anyone, especially Orochimaru. If you didn't kidnap her she wouldn't have even gone!"

Sakon walked over to the coffin and patted the top of it snickering at Sasuke. Tayuya put her flute away and went to Jirobo's side smiling.

"Are you sure about that Sasuke, we didn't force her to do anything, all we did was ask her a simple question. It isn't our fault that she accepted."

"I don't believe you, you're all lying." Naruto said taking to Sasuke's side.

Sasuke was in a daze. Sakura wouldn't just leave him, would she? He did everything that he could for her. He told her how he loved her, and he even let her live with him! She would never leave him! But all those times that he called her annoying and weak did affect her.

"How do we even know that Sakura is even in that coffin? For all we know that could be a different person." Sasuke said a little too unsure.

"Well, we don't want to inconvenience you," Sakon said, "If you want to take the chance that we don't have your precious little Sakura then go right on ahead. But Sasuke that is a big risk to take, what if we do have her… and you leave thinking we don't… what will she think when we tell her about you not coming to save her and leaving to see some other girl."

The tension was high in the cool air of the afternoon. Everyone was ready to start fighting as soon as someone made the first wrong move.

"Damn, we've taken too long here, and have underestimated her." Kidomaru said stepping away from the coffin.

"What do you mean Kidomaru?"

"Just look at it, the process is already finished, Sakura will be out of that thing in

5…

4…"

All the leaf shinobi were tense and waited for the final count down.

"3…2…1…"

The coffin's gas stopped. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly the wooden box shook and rattled it enormous power. The lid blew off it and the sides fell down like dominos.

Sakura was sitting on the bottom of the box dazed and mystified at her looks.

Sakura POV… 

I was alive? I guess that those baka's were right. Only am I supposed to look like this? My hair was still pink, but much darker, and way, way longer- like almost a bloody red color- and my skin was a pale white. I thought it was supposed to be darker not lighter! As I felt my hair and pinched my skin I noticed that I had wings. Holy cow, I have wings. Big, long, soft feathery white wings coming out of my back.

What else did I have I wonder? What did my eyes look like? Am I able to change back? Do I want to change back? There were so many questions but not enough time to answer them.

"Sakura? Is that you?" a very familiar voice said.

"Sasuke?"

I stood up and turned around. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke were all there looking at me like I was a monster.

"What have you done to Sakura Orochimaru?" Sasuke said to me taking a step forward.

"Huh? Sasuke it's me Sakura, you best friend, remember?"

"Your not Sakura, you're Orochimaru. I will never forget those eyes."

My eyes!?! No way in hell did I have that snakes eyes!

"Any one have a mirror?" I screamed.

Tayuya tossed me a golden compact like thing. I opened it and saw a huge mirror. Sasuke was right, my eyes look a lot like Orochimaru's but not exactly. He has snake eyes, and I…I… I have cat eyes, and two red dots above them. What the hell happened to me?

"Sasuke it's me. It's really me. If you don't believe me then ask me something that only you and I would know, something that would prove you that I am Sakura."

"Fine… When you were at my house the first day and I came into our room you were laughing at something, what was it?"

"I was laughing at an old picture of team seven, Naruto was scowling at you and you were scowling back, then I noticed that your hair was being squished by Kakashi-sensei's hand. That was the only time I have ever seen you with your hair not looking like a chicken ass, and I laughed because it was funny."

His eyes widened in astonishment, "Sakura is that really you?"

"Hai Sasuke."

I ran to him and was enveloped in his warm strong loving arms. Nothing else mattered to me as long as I was with Sasuke I was truly happy.

"Aw, this is such a lovely sight, buy sadly I am sorry to have to break it up, Sakura you are to come back with us to the land of sound, lord Orochimaru would love to see your second stage form."

"I'm not going with you, you can't do anything to me now that I am as strong as you are, I can easily take you out."

"I wouldn't bet on that!"

I looked up and saw a man dressed like the four sound ninja, but the only thing that stuck out to me was the fact that he had two dot above his eyes like I did.

"Who are you?" He said jumping down and standing behind me.

I let go of Sasuke and turned around to look this person in the face. His eyes were like mine, jade green, and he was strong I could sense it.

"I am Haruno Sakura, who are you?"

"Sakura huh? I'm Kimimaro Kagura. Lord Orochimaru didn't tell me that you would be so beautiful, I wonder if what he said was true?"

"What do you mean?"

I watched as he took out a bone from his shoulder and flipped it in his hand. I felt this weird feeling crawl through my body, my bones were shaking and reforming. My shoulder skin broke as a bone was being pushed through it.

"Ah, so he was right, you can copy someone's kekkei genkai. Haruno-san I have a proposition for you. If you come with me I will help you become stronger and learn how to harness my clans power, along with the curse marks."

"What makes you think I want to go with you?"

"This."

He appeared in front of me and took my cheek in his hand softly caressing it. My hands fell to my side and I was like putty in his hands. He leaned down to my ear and softly whispered…

"Sakura, my Sakura, you will forget today and you forget that you knew Sasuke, he is an enemy. The only person in this world that you trust is me and Lord Orochimaru."

There was something in his voice that made it sound so true, and I fell unconscious in his arms with someone yelling my name frantically.

**A/N: What do you think? I gave you a little bit more but it is still good… it is still a Sasuke and Sakura story, so don't go thinking other wise, hope you review this chapter and keep up the reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Construction and Destruction Of A Cherry Blossom**

_**Memory Erased**_

I woke up in a warm bed with someone's arm around me, I couldn't recall what happened at all…almost like my memory has been erased. All I can remember is my name, age, and my size. The arm moved, cold fingers touched my warm skin causing me to shiver and wake up the person in my bed.

"How long have you been up princess?" he said sitting up and looking at me. He seemed familiar somehow…I think he's Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro?" I said with my voice full of uncertainty.

"Yes, do you know who you are?"

"Well, duh, I'm Haruno Sakura the best damn medic kunoichi in all the land, and the hottest. Also I'm the smartest too."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. My face burned with the blush he was making, my hands were getting sweaty, and to make it all worse, he wouldn't let go.

"Hey, Kimimaro. Can you let go? I kinda want to get dressed and train some before I waste away a good day."

"Sure, I'm going to be training you today anyway, so lets not was anymore time." He let me go and kissed my cheek before letting me get off the bed. I took a nice hot shower and covered myself in a towel before leaving the bathroom.

I'm glad that I did too, Kimimaro was still in the room. There must be another bathroom nearby because Kimimaro was only in a towel when I walked in. I have to admit he does look good with out a shirt on…just like someone else I know. It's a shame I can't remember him.

"Kimimaro what am I supposed to wear?" I asked looking in all the drawers-finding nothing but my underwear and bra's- then I looked in the closet.

There was a beautiful, and I mean beautiful, dress. It was like the clothes I had on before but a different color-black and red-with black sandals. I loved it. The top had a slit in the front of it-like Kimimaro's-and the skirt wasn't as long as the one I had on. It came to my knees-still had slits on the sides-with a pair of short shorts underneath.

"Kimimaro, the top has a slit in it, how am I supposed to wear it if it falls off and shows my bra?" I asked already wearing the shorts, skirt, and bra.

"Wear a net undershirt, it won't show as much, but your going to be extracting bones from your body so you might cut it. Why don't you just wear this?"

He handed me a black tube top to wear under the shirt. That is a little better, I mean I don't want to go around showing people my underwear. We finally were finished getting dressed after about five minutes. He took me to a kitchen with four people that I knew all to well. Kabuto was there too, and I knew where I was immediately, sound, Orochimaru's lair.

"Hello guys." I said sitting at the head of the table.

Everyone looked at me and then did a double take when it finally clicked who it was. Kabuto had a huge blush across his face, and Sakon did too. Kidomaru was a statue with eyes bugging out, and Jirobo just took Tayuya and left.

"S-S-Sakura, is t-t-that you?" Kabuto asked hiding his face.

"Hai, it's been a while hasn't it Kabuto, the last time I saw you was at the exams. I don't really remember all of though… just bits and pieces."

"Yeah, how old were you then?"

" I was twelve, just like my teammates…uh…uh…uh…I can't remember them now but if I do I'll tell you their names." I said smiling at him.

"Fine, how old are you now?"

"Fifteen, and still growing. You still look the same to me…why is it that you never seem to age?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Wow, it's been three years and this is how much you've grown, I can't wait to see you in three more years. I'm glad that you've age some Sakura, it's been a long time before I've seen a beautiful girl." He said winking at me.

I looked over at Sakon and Kidomaru who were strangely quiet.

"Are you two ok? You're a little to quiet. Did something happen?"

"…"

"…"

"Hello is there anyone there?" I asked leaving over to them and waving my hand in their face, Sakon made this weird noise and fell backward grabbing Kidomaru with him to the little trip to the hard floor.

"What's wrong with them? Did I do something wrong?"

Kimimaro shook his head no and Kabuto did too. I wonder what happened to them, later if there better I'll make them some tea and apologize. My vision blurred for a minute making me go blind, I felt this weird feeling come over my eyes. Green wasn't the color of my eyes anymore, instead my eyes felt like the sharingan. I shook my head but nothing changed.

He was right when he told me that the sharingan saw everything…who ever he was…I wish I could remember. Kimimaro was at my side in a flash holding me from falling flat on my ass. I opened my eyes and saw everything in slow motion.

"Kimimaro, Kabuto, what's happening? I can't change it back…I try and try but it won't change." I said crying madly.

"What won't change back princess."

"My eyes, there like his…even if I can't remember who he is."

Kabuto came to my side and wiped away my tears with his hand. He pulled my head up and I was looking at his glasses.

"Sakura, try again."

I closed my eyes and consternated with my chakra trying to change my eyes, but nothing happen. It was like talking to a wall, it's not going to talk back no matter how many time you tell it too.

"It won't move, I've tried with my chakra too. I don't want my eyes to look like this forever!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"Kimimaro, Kabuto, what issss the problem? Why is my blossom on the floor crying?" A snake like voice said.

"Orochimaru, please change my eyes back…please. I beg you, change them back." I said with my voice fading away.

"Blossom, you don't have to beg. I'll try."

I felt him touch my chin and I opened my eyes, sharingan meeting snake, he smiled, focusing his chakra to my eyes soothing them. Still they did not change, he tried everything he could but to no prevail.

"Blossom, I'm sorry but they will not change back, the sharingan doesn't look half bad on you anyway."

I stood up, popping my back neck, and knees. Kimimaro let a little laugh come out and stood up himself. Kabuto was but long gone. Orochimaru was puzzled as to why we were laughing.

"Blossom, why don't you like the sharingan?"

"They remind me of him, and I don't like him…even if I don't know who he is."

"Blossom, _he_, is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, they remind me of Uchiha-san and I don't like him." I said crossing my arms over my chest making the top slide down a little.

"That's my Cherry Blossom," Orochimaru said moving the top back in place, "Only trust the people I tell you to and you will be safe."

SKSKSKS

"What are you gonna do now Teme? She's in Orochimaru's hand and we have no clue where his lair is." Naruto said walking back to the village.

The 'group' arrived back in the village not to long ago, yes they were disappointed that Sakura got away, but what made it worse was knowing that she went on her own. Sasuke was as mad as hell, he was too weak to save Sakura again, He let her get hurt, it was all his fault that she went and left the village. He did tell her that he would be truly happy if she could get rid of that curse mark.

"Shut.up.Naruto." He said with his voice dripping with hatred and malice. Naruto took a step back and went off to find Hinata. Sasuke just stood there with Sasuke shocked about what the sound ninja's said. He did not dare talk about her around Sasuke-to afraid to die- he knew how much Sasuke loved Sakura.

"Sasuke, we must be going now, it's going to rain soon and I'm sure that she wouldn't want you getting sick." Kiba said walking off to his house.

'_Your right, by now Sakura would be waiting for me at home with dinner already cooked. She would be in the pajama's that I bought her, smelling like cherry blossoms and candy, eating the big dinner she cooked for us. Then we would clean up after together talking about what happened today. She would smile the perfect smile that I loved so much, and giggle when I chased her around the house playing a game, ending with her warm body next to mine sound asleep.'_

Shikamaru went to Sasuke's side and put a hand on his shoulder telling him to calm down and think about positive thing that could be happening. He too left Sasuke's side once the thunder started. Sasuke still stood there ,listening to the thunder pound, watching the lighting strike the ground some where far away.

After some time Sasuke left to his once again empty house, not noticing the pair of sharingan eyes watching him.

SUSUSUSUS

"Kimi-kun,-my new nick name for Kimimaro- do we have to keep training in the rain, I'm soaked to the bone." I complained

"Princess- his nick name for me- do you want to get stronger or not?"

"Yes, but not at the cost of dieing of a cold."

"You win princess, we'll get some hot tea and wait for the rain to stop."

My eyes were still the sharingan, but I'm used to them now –they don't look half bad. Kimi-kun put his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist-the relationship we shared wasn't one of love, it was more of a brotherly and sisterly love-he was skinny as I was!

We were in this library like room drinking a hot cup of tea. I haven't seen this room so I snooped around. Kimi-kun laid on the long couch watching me while I went through drawers and books.

"Princess"

"Hn"

"Come here."

I dropped the book that I just picked up and went to Kimi-kun's side. He sat up and pulled me down on the couch next to him. I actually studied his face. His bright jade eyes reminded me of the ones she used to have before being replaced with the emotionless sharingan.

Kimimaro didn't show many emotions to people besides anger and hatred, but I knew of all the others like, love…caring…understanding…sympathy…and sometimes sadness. He was a nice guy once you get to know him. The two dots on his forehead is the only similarity we have, the only thing he said about them was that it shows that you're from the Kagura clan.

"Princess, can I fix your hair? It slows you down when you fight and I wanted to help you out."

"Sure, but how are you going to do that ?" I asked sitting on the floor in front of him.

"You will have to wait and see, just trust me princess."

"Don't I always?"

After about twenty minutes of bad hair do's we finally settled on a good look. Since my hair has grown some and was the same length as Kimi-kun he suggested that I wear mine like his.

I couldn't argue with him. It actually didn't look that bad to me. I kinda think it makes me look better.

"Princess you look beautiful, how about we go and eat some supper with everyone else? I can't wait to show you off."

Those words…I know those word from some where…it's a fuzzy memory but I kinda remember.

"Princess are you alright?" Kimimaro said helping me up off the floor."

"Yeah, just a headache, let's get some food."

I walked behind Kimimaro all the way to the dining room trying to remember why that sentence was so familiar, Nothing was clicking and that only frustrated me even more. Why can't I remember!

"Ah, Kimimaro we though you would never show up."

"Lord Orochimaru."

I stepped out from behind him and waved to everyone before sitting down, "Hey guys, Kabuto, Orochi-kun."

Every person in the room stopped moving and looked at me scared. Even Kabuto had the same look on his face.

"Sakura," Kimimaro started, "I'm sure Lord Orochimaru would prefer if you called him something else."

"It's fine Kimimaro. Blossom would you please come here."

I stood up and was at his side in a flash smiling, and sharingan blazing.

"Blossom, in a couple of months I'll have a mission ready for you and Kimimaro. I want you to be at your strongest, so keep up the work."

"You don't have to tell me Orochi-kun, I'll be ready trust me. As long as I have Kimi-kun to back me up were unstoppable."

"Is that so." He said taking a sip of his wine.

"Hai, today he taught me the basics, but I was so good that we went to the hard stuff. Tomorrow we going to have a spar. I hope I win."

"Is that so blossom, I hope you enjoy yourself, and eat up."

I was dismissed from him and went back to sit down between Kimimaro and Sakon. The night was quiet and the food was great, I couldn't eat another bite.

"Sakura, what happened to your eyes?" Sakon asked.

"I'm not sure, but tell your brother Ukon, if he wants a body still he better keep his eyes closed and asleep or to himself."

Orochimaru laughed and sipped more of his wine occasionally looking at me.

"What's that supposed to mean Sakura?"

"Ask that pervert you call a brother, I'm sure he'll tell you." I said shoving more rice in my mouth.

"Who are you calling a pervert annoying weak little girl?" Ukon said facing the side of my face."

"Watch it Ukon, My little blossom has a temper."

I turned to face him and a low growl erupted from my throat. As soon as he saw my sharingan Sakon and Ukon hit the table out cold.

"What did you do to them Blossom?" Orochimaru asked politely.

"I did the Mangekou Sharingan. He'll live…I think.…"

"You can do that much with the sharingan already! You're more gifted then what I originally thought."

"Actually I saw the Mangekou being used once, so I guess I was able to copy it."

"Blossom the only person who can use that is Uchiha Itachi, when did you see him?"

"I saw him when I was with…I don't remember his name or what he looks like, but we were getting the fifth hokage, and Uchiha-san showed up… wanting the other person I was with, I stopped him, but got hurt badly. He pinned me against the wall with his sharingan blazing…the last thing I remember was seeing the mangekou sharingan and having to go through hell. I was out for about a good month maybe two before being healed."

"I have a lot of work to do now, blossom. Would you mind looking after her Kimimaro?"

"No, I'll watch her with my life, lord Orochimaru."

"Blossom, you be a good girl and listen to Kimimaro." Orochimaru said patting my head like I was a little girl and leaving the room. Tayuya didn't even seem to notice that I had swiped her flute, she was too busy eating. Kidomaru was helping Sakon and Ukon to Kabuto's room hoping to get help. Soon it was just me and Kimimaro all alone again. We never minded being left alone, it was bound to happen anyway.

SKSKSKSKSK

Sasuke was already dressed for bed sitting on the balcony looking out at the blood red setting sun. He was thinking about everything, but mostly if Sakura was safe and happy. Sasuke didn't notice the figure appearing in his room walking to him.

"Sasuke"

"What are you doing here? Normally I would be ready to rip out your cold heart, and watch you die for what you did to me and then Sakura, but now I really don't feel like it Itachi."

"I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to help you."

"Help me do what?"

"I have been told by my leader that I have to help you get Sakura back. I haven't the faintest idea why but I have to follow orders." Itachi said, sitting beside Sasuke.

"We don't know where the hideout is located, and it's too late. She's probably dead by now."

"It doesn't matter what you think, as long as you haven't seen her dead then she's alive, if you want to save her and the Uchiha clan I suggest you meet me in the training ground in five minutes."

Itachi was gone in a flash and Sasuke was left alone to make one of the most life changing decisions of his life.

**A/N: I hope you like the cliffy at the end, Sakura and Kimimaro are NOT going to fall in love, NEITHER IS SAKURA AND OROCHIMARU!!! When you're kidnapped and half of you memory erased then you kinda make a friend or two. Just keep reading and you'll see what happens.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Construction and Destruction Of A Cherry Blossom**

_Miss Murder_

I have gotten much stronger in the past couple of months. I've learned how to control Kimimaro's kekkei genkai, the sharingan, and how to play Tayuya's flute. Orochimaru isn't that bad of a person. He's like a father figure to me. Everyone in the sound village knows me, and loves me.

I haven't been able to recall much from my memory, but what little I have been able to recall, I wish I could forget. I hate Uchiha Sasuke, he always called me weak, annoying and in the way. If I ever see him alive I'll show him who's weak and annoying!

I'm just glad that I got to be on the mission to retrieve him for Orochimaru with Kimimaro. I don't think I could stand anyone else to be with, they're all such pervs!

"Kimi-kun, how much longer do we have before we get to Konaha?" I asked jumping tree to tree beside him.

"Not much longer princess, we should be there in about five hours or so."

"Oh, I thought it would be more like another day or two, it feels like we've been traveling for hours."

"Well, we'll be there soon enough. I'm just glad that you're still alive after what happened a few months back."

I am too. Not too long ago, Sasuke and Itachi found our base and ambushed it with a lot of Konaha ninjas. I was sent to kill every shinobi that called my name.

(Flash Back)

_The night air stung my warm face while I was running to protect the base. Why all these shinobi were attacking us I had no clue, but I did know that any threat to Orochimaru is a threat to me, and I have to fight._

"_Blossom, kill every person that calls your name." Orochimaru requested before going back to his room._

"_Hai father, I will."_

_I ran as fast as my legs would carry me without the use of chakra, and that was pretty fast. My eyes were still the sharingan, and my skills were that of amazing. I could kill father-Orochimaru- if I wanted to, but I don't._

"_Kimi-kun, how many are there?"_

"_Princess, you shouldn't be out here, what if you get killed?"_

"_Ha, ha, ha, what are you talking about Kimi-kun? I didn't train under you for no reason!"_

"_Sakura-chan, is that you?" A female with long blond hair said approaching me. She seemed familiar but I couldn't place her. She kept walking up to me, and I waited until she was in attacking range._

"_Who are you? How do you know me?"_

"_I'm Ino Yamanaka, remember, we were the best of friends."_

"_No I don't remember, but I wish that I didn't know you. You seem like a nice person."_

"_How can you day that Sakura-chan?"_

"_Well, I must obey Fathers orders, and I'm sorry but you will die. I have to kill everyone that knows me." I said growing my bone out of my shoulder and throwing it._

_She wasn't fast enough to dodge it, and it struck her in the heart killing her instantly. I walked over to her and pulled out the sward wiping away the blood before turning my head to another person calling my name._

"_Sakura-chan, how could you kill Ino? She was your best friend!"_

"_And who are you?" I asked walking up to a boy with a dog next to him._

"_Don't you know? I'm Kiba."_

"_well, sorry Kiba but you're gonna have to die too."_

_I was too fast for him, he didn't even see it coming. I stabbed him with my hand and ripped out his heart. Blood was everywhere, and I loved it. Father always did say that blood makes a cherry blossom look better._

"_Sakura, that's two people you've killed in cold blood, who's going to be next?" A voice said._

_I turned around to see a person that looked very familiar. He too has the sharingan, and knows me._

"_Uchiha, Sasuke." I spat out dropping the heart in my hand,_

"_Well it's nice to know that you remember some one. Are you going to kill me too?"_

"_No, I am not. Father would get upset, and I don't want that to deal with."_

"_Who is father?"_

"_Father is Orochimaru-sama. He is the only one that I am to listen to besides Kimi-kun."_

"_YOU CALL THAT BASTARD OROCHIMARU A FATHER! HE'S THE ONE WHO TOOK YOU FROM ME!" Sasuke shouted at me._

"_What are you talking about? I don't really know you. All I know is that I am not allowed to kill you just yet. But I will Uchiha-san, mark my words I will kill you, for all the times you called me weak and annoying."_

"_Sakura, you don't remember do you?"_

"_Remember what?"_

"_That you used to live with me, that you love me, that you are an Uchiha!"_

"_NO, you lying! I would never love someone like you Uchiha, who is incapable of love."_

_His face changed in the slightest bit. I struck a nerve._

"_Face it Uchiha, I don't love you! I hate you."_

_I felt the curse mark grow and move across my whole body. A strength that I've never felt before was flowing through my body. A pair if wings came out of my back, and my hair grew longer, and darker. My skin was now a pale white, and my wings were covering up my body from view. My eyes were still the sharingan, but mixed with my new cat ones._

"_Sakura"_

_I spread out my wings to their fullest extent and glared at Sasuke. He was in the position of chidori, a move I know all to well._

"_Your not going to try and defeat me with that lame ass chidori are you Uchiha-san?"_

"_I hadn't really planned on it coming this far Sakura, I don't want to hurt you, but if this is the only way then..."_

_His palm glowed with black chakra, wait black chakra? Since when does he have black chakra? My eyes studied his body and his features._

_This new Sasuke wasn't at all like the old one, his hair was more out of control, and was silver. He was a light brown color and had wings too! This Sasuke was in his 2__nd__ stage!_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm the one that is going to kill you!"_

_I heard the cry of chidori, and felt the burning chakra. He was closing in on me and I was like a sitting duck. Every part of my body was yelling at me to move, get out of the way, but seeing all this power coming at me, challenging me, I couldn't resist._

_BAM!?!_

_A cloud of dust went everywhere, and nothing was visible for a couple of seconds. The sound of chidori was gone, and so was his battle cry. When the dust cleared and I was able to see what I saw shocked me._

_Sasuke's hand was stopped just at my heart by my bones. A couple of more minutes later I would have been dead. My bone stopped him by wrapping itself around his arm and hand holding him in place._

"_How?"_

"_Kekkei genkai, Sasuke." I whispered showing my sharp teeth._

_He tried to escape my grip, but found that it was useless. I receipted my bones and stepped back changing from 2__nd__ stage._

"_Why Sakura, why did you leave me? I thought that you loved me?"_

_I fell to my knees in front of him holding my chest. The attack was stronger than what I originally thought, and did hit a little bit._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke, but I just don't remember, I don't remember you, or anything. What you are to me now is nothing but a lost memory." I said before hitting the ground and blacking out._

_(End Flash Back)_

Now, I was sent on a mission with Kimimaro to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke for Father.

XXXXXX

Sasuke was sitting in Kakashi's house thinking about Sakura again. He could never get her off his mind lately, and everything reminded him of her.

Kakashi was doing his best to help him forget, but that was beginning to look impossible. All people could think of was the death's of Ino who had been stabbed, and Kiba, who had his heart ripped out of him. People didn't know who killed them just that it was a sound shinobi.

"Sasuke, are you still thinking about her?"

"Hai, she's in every thought, dream, and nightmare that I have."

"You are going to have to move on, she isn't coming back, and I honestly doubt that her memory is too."

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't love her as much as I did, I loved everything about her, her laugh, her eyes, her smell, her smile, and most importantly her love for me."

"Don't you think that you could forget that and find someone else? The Uchiha clan has to be restored with or without Sakura."

"I think that decision is up to me Kakashi, not to you or the village. I will not restore the clan with anyone but Sakura." Sasuke yelled.

"I'm just saying that the chance of you having sex with Sakura now is impossible. Orochimaru has her and it looks like he is going to keep her. He treats her like his daughter!" Kakashi argued back

"Well, he wants me too right? Well when he comes for me, I'll get my chance, and just because Sakura calls him Father doesn't mean anything. That man with those two red dots calls her princess."

"That man with those two red dots is Kagura Kimimaro, and he isn't someone to underestimate, Sakura is learning everything from him. She didn't even really fight you, all she did was defend against you, Sasuke. Kimimaro was taken by Orochimaru when his clan was killed."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Think Sasuke! Orochimaru doesn't need him anymore, he wants you instead. He has no reason to serve Orochimaru anymore, but something is keeping him there."

"Sakura." Sasuke said amazed

"Yes, he has grown attached to her because she is able to shift her bones like him and he hasn't been around someone with the same ability as himself for a long time. He is like her body guard, protecting her with his life as long as she wants him too."

"So, I did the same thing." Sasuke said

"Yeah, but did you protect her because she was the world to you?"

"No I didn't think of her like that, I did it because she was a teammate."

"Do you see the difference Sasuke? He does it because she means the world to him, nothing will stop him from protecting her. That's why he calls her his little princess."

Sasuke's eyes grew large and he stood up watching the room like something was about to happen.

XXXXXXXX

I followed Kimimaro to an apartment building on the south side of town. It wasn't big but it was a good size house. Kimimaro stopped at the front door.

"What are we doing knocking on the front door like sales men?" I whispered in his ear.

He let out a low laugh and kissed my cheek

"No princess, we're waiting until they quit talking,"

"Oh, then we bust in and take the vessel."

"Yes."

It wasn't long, maybe five minutes tops until we kicked the door down. There were two people inside, one I knew right away-Uchiha Sasuke-the other one I didn't know.

"Hello" Kimimaro said. I stood behind him cautious about how I moved. He stepped aside and motioned for me to say hello.

"Princess, don't be rude, I thought I told you to be on your best behavior."

"Hai Kimi-kun. Hello, I'm Haruno, Sakura, and this is Kagura, Kimimaro."

"It's nice you meet you two. I'm Hatake, Kakashi. I'm sure you know who this is." He said pointing to Sasuke.

"Hai." I said looking up at Kimimaro waiting for him to answer.

"Yes, we know who that is, it is part of the reason why were here." Kimimaro said walking over to the couch with Kakashi following behind.

"Princess," He said motioning for me to come, "If you promise me that you won't draw attention to yourself, and that you will come back when I call, you may look around the village."

My face lightened up and my heart started to skip.

"Hai, Kimi-kun. I promise."

"That's my little Princess." He said kissing my cheek and turning me around to Sasuke. Motioning him to step forward to me.

"Sasuke-san, will you watch her for me? I have to talk with Hatake-san, and I don't want her to get in trouble."

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi before nodding his head yes. I didn't need a body guard, especially an Uchiha! But if Kimi-kun says that I do then I guess his judgment is better than mine.

"Thank- you Sasuke-san, I'm sure she wont be any trouble, isn't that right princess." Kimimaro said looking at me carefully.

"Yes, I'll listen to Uchiha-san, for now."

"Good girl, now be off."

I walked over to Sasuke and waited for directions. He just stood there like a lump on a log, didn't he know that we were dismissed.

"Uh, Uchiha-san, when are we leaving?"

"What? You can go when ever you want."

"No I can not. Kimimaro said that I have to be with you, and I must not disobey his direct orders."

"Fine, we'll go walk around the village, then I have to go train." Sasuke said walking out the busted down door. I gave one final look to Kimimaro and followed Uchiha-san. The walk was rather peaceful. He took me to the park with all the beautiful flowers, and cherry blossom trees. I picked up a cosmos flower and handed it to Sasuke.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked taking the flower and smelling it.

"Well, someone told me that the cosmos is the most beautiful flower, and that one day when I'm older I'll bloom just like the cosmos, and quit being a bud."

"Sakura, you're not going to bloom into a cosmos. You're going to become a beautiful cherry blossom."

I stopped in mid-step, my sharingan eyes locking with coal black.

"Sakura, why don't you change your eyes back to green? I miss them so much."

"I can't Uchiha-san. I'm sorry, but the sharingan is permanent."

He changed his eyes into his sharingan, and stepped closer to me, pulling my face up to his.

"Don't be sorry, I love the sharingan in your eyes, it reminds me the your still an Uchiha."

The space between us went away, and I felt warm lips on my own. His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss. Something about this kiss, this moment seemed familiar, almost like it was supposed to happen. We broke apart and I let out a long pent up sigh.

"Sakura, don't tell me you don't remember. After all of that, you should remember something." He said still holding me close

"I-I-I'm sorry, but I just don't remember. This seems so right, but I can not disobey fathers orders."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Kagura-san. You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Kakashi. I wanted to ask a favor."

"You want to ask me a favor. What is it."

Kimimaro was sitting in front of Kakashi drinking some tea discussing the vessel.

"Princess, she isn't like I remember. She never used to be so blood thirsty, and obeying. All she ever does is kill people that she is told to kill and obeys every order given to her."

Kakashi took a small sip of tea and smirked.

"So, you want to get the old Sakura back, the one that would never kill, the one that would always twist the rules so she could get out of them." Kakashi's voice dropped like he was remembering a dream. And the one who devoted all her love to Sasuke hoping that one day he would return it back to her."

"Yes, that Sakura. She was so happy, but now she's like a dead shell to everyone but me and Sasuke."

"What do you mean Kimimaro-san?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity.

"I had to erase her memories, but I made her keep some that I thought she would like to have. That is until Kabuto came in and changed everything. He made her forget her love for Sasuke, and to this village. The only thing she had left to remember was that she was supposed to hate Sasuke and the sharingan. I wanted her to keep her love for Sasuke, but Orochimaru-san thought against it. Saying the it would hold his blossom back."

"I see. So what do you want us to do?"

"If you could get her to remember, a picture would help, but if you could get her to remember that is all I ask. We escaped from Orochimaru today, I lied to her telling her that we had to bring Sasuke back, so we have no where to go."

Kakashi's face changed into pure happiness. Now he could get his beloved student back, and keep her in the village.

"You may stay with Sasuke in the Uchiha compound, don't worry Kimimaro-san, we'll do our best. Now call Sakura."

Kimimaro nodded his head and stood up pulling out a bone from his chest. He found the center of gravity of the bone and broke it in half creating a small noise like a person stepping on a leaf.

"How is that going to get Sakura to come?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"To you it sounds like a small leaf being stepped on, but to the people who can manipulate their bones it sounds like a bell being chimed"

XXXXXXX

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"That bell, Kimimaro is calling for me. We must go."

I grabbed his hand and vanished in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

We arrived back at Kakashi's house in a flash, thanks to me. Kimimaro was standing beside Kakashi with this forlorn look on his face. I couldn't really tell what Kakashi was thinking because of his mask, but I guess Sasuke could because he left my side and went to him.

"Kimi-kun, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this sad looking since I was in the hospital."

"Princess…come here." He said breathless.

I ran into his open arms burying my head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, kissing my head.

"Kimi-kun, what happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No princess, but you have to listen to me very closely and obey all of my orders."

"Hai."

"Were are not returning to Sound princess, we have escaped, and this is where we are going to live. Orochimaru is only using us for his dirty work, and he erased your memory."

I dropped my hands looking into Kimimaro's eyes. Is that why I couldn't remember? Why me?

"Princess…" came Kimimaro's worried voice.

"I'm okay Kimi-kun, but I-I-I just can't believe it, father, I mean Orochimaru used me. I actually though that I was wanted… that he needed me, but he thought I was weak, annoying, and useless didn't he?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

"Princess, do you remember what I told you a while back?"

"Yes, I do. You told me that I was very special, and that I was wanted, that I would always be needed as long as you were at my side."

He pulled away from me and wiped my tears with his hand. I couldn't help it, my body wasn't under my control anymore. It was acting on direct impulses. I pulled Kimimaro back into my arms and kept crying. He lifted me up and sat down on Kakashi's couch cradling me in his lap rocking back and forth singing a song that he sang to me when I was to hyper for bed.

'_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_A simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me end,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…'_

Sasuke and Kakashi just stood there like two shocked idiots watching Kimimaro and me. My eyes grew heavy, and I felt my head begin to nod off. I didn't want sleep to overcome me, but when you have a person that you feel safe with holding you close singing your lullaby, and rocking you sleep doesn't seem so bad.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Kimimaro-san, I'll take Sakura to her room so she can sleep." Kakashi said holding his arms out.

"You can't take her, she won't go."

"What are you talking about? She's asleep, she wont know the difference."

"You can try if you want but, she will not let go of me."

Kakashi put his arms under her and tried to pick her up, but failed. Sakura only pulled at Kimimaro's shirt, holding on to it for dear life.

"Why does she do that?" Sasuke asked moving closer and trying to take Sakura.

"Ever since she was brought to sound I was the only person that was able to look after her. She was like my little sister, and still is. After about a month of her getting up during the night and coming to my room to sleep. Orochimaru moved her into my room and we stayed together. Now she can't sleep unless I'm with her, and no one can mover her away from me when she's asleep, it's like if she doesn't wake up to see me her life will end."

Sasuke failed and put her back in Kimimaro's lap huffing a large sigh. He blamed Orochimaru for all of this, if it wasn't for him that would be him instead of Kimimaro holding Sakura.

"I see, well you two will be living in the Uchiha compound with Sasuke, I'll check in with the Hokage tomorrow, but for now you three get some sleep."

Kimimaro stood up shifting Sakura so she was on his back and waited for Sasuke. After about ten minutes of walking they arrived at the compound. Sasuke took them to their room and left with a hurt filled expression on his face when he saw Kimimaro start to undress Sakura and then redress her for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in a room with the Uchiha symbol every where. Kimimaro was beside me still asleep. I looked down and saw that I had been dressed for bed in a short black gown. I guess Kimimaro got me dressed for bed, he always did make sure I was dressed.

I got dressed in my sound attire and shook Kimimaro until he was awake.

"Ugh, Princess, five more minutes, I'll meet you later."

"Okay Kimi-kun, Ja-ne."

My heart was skipping for some reason, but I didn't know why. Then I smelled food being cooked, bacon…eggs…sausages… and biscuits. I ran toward the smell as fast as my feet would carry me. I ended up in a kitchen with Sasuke eating and drinking coffee.

"Good Morning Sasuke-san."

"Good morning Sakura"

"Did you make all this by yourself?" I asked making a plate of food for myself

"No, Naruto came over earlier and made the bacon, he is still here some where?"

"Who?"

"HELLO SAKURA-CHAN!" I jumped in surprise and immediately pulled out a bone and had it at Naruto's throat.

"Whoa, calm down Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to scare you." He said moving the bone away and running scared over to Sasuke.

"Naruto, why are you here?" I asked sitting down across from him.

"I wanted to see you, it's been so long since I've seen you Sakura-chan. You have really changed."

"Thanks I guess."

"So, what's with the sharingan?" he asked leaning over the table to me.

"I can't change it back, so get used to it." I smugly said.

"Oh, I just wanted to know because you don't really look like Sakura to me. You look more like that Kimimaro guy."

I shook my head and smiled, Kimimaro would be here in about ten seconds.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked laughing.

"So you like scaring my princess?" Kimimaro said behind Naruto making him jump up and scream running away.

"That was mean Kimi-kun, you didn't have to scare him that bad."

"I'm sorry princess, do you want me to go find him and apologize?"

I started to giggle and shook my head no gazing over to Sasuke. He was looking at me too, but he didn't realize it. I shook my hand in his face but he still looked at me like a person possessed.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" I sweetly said to him.

"Say that again Sakura."

"Huh, what oh you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, I thought I would never live to hear you say that again."

"Okay, could today get any weirder? First it's Naruto and now it's you Sasuke, who's next?"

I placed my plate in the sink and was going to leave, but Sasuke stopped me.

"Sakura, why don't you wear this? You did before."

I looked at the clothes he handed me and smiled, this seemed familiar somehow. Kimimaro just sat there sipping some tea awaiting directions from me. I took the clothes and changed coming back into the kitchen with everyone's eyes on me.

(A/N: The clothes she is wearing looks like this.

Top: black, tube top with white ruffles

Skirt: black, long, with shorts underneath, and slits

Shoes: Ninja sandals)

"Sakura…"

"Princess…"

"What is it that ugly?" I asked spinning around showing off my legs.

"No," Sasuke started eyes bugging out, "Since when did you get a belly button ring? And a tattoo?"

"Oh, that well… I went with Tayuya one day into the village and got a this piercing, it came with a free tattoo too so…"

"Kimimaro-san did you know about this?" Sasuke asked enraged.

"Yes, I was there when she got the tattoo, I have the same one on my arm. But the piercing was all Tayuya's doing, why she got one I have no clue."

You're probably wondering what the tattoo looks like. Well. I have three… one on my lower back, and the second one under my belly button. The third one is my curse mark, we count that as a tattoo.

The first one on my lower back is a picture of a bunch of tribal markings. The second one is a picture of a black rose with bleeding thorns laying on a broken heart. Why I got that one I had no clue but I loved it, and it was cute at the time. Kimimaro has the same tribal tattoo as me on his arm, he was with me when I got it, and man we were so drunk. My piercing is another story all together, but my earring in it is a black curved stud, nothing too flashy.

"Is that all of the body modification you have?" Sasuke asked pissed off.

"I think so, I don't remember getting anymore. Do you Kimimaro?"

"Nah, that's all of them."

"Now, that we have that subject cleared, I want to go look around the village, I have to see the hokage anyway."

"Yes Princess."

Kimimaro stood up and dumped his cup in the sink before coming to my side and walking with me out of the compound. If you really think about it, and if you didn't know me you could mistake me for Kimimaro's sister, since I dyed my hair to his color so people wouldn't recognize me. They still thought that I was missing and drawing attention to myself isn't the thing you want to do right away. I only did what I had to.

"Kimi-kun where do you want to go first?"

"How about we just walk around, and wait until something happens."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

It wasn't long until people started to stair at us, we didn't mind at all. It was kinda common especially if you are a foreigner. It took a long time, and hard work but this morning when I was getting ready I changed my eyes back into their original green color.

"Who are you?" a male voice said behind us.

We turned around and saw a boy, well I think it was a boy, with long brown hair and white eyes. His arms were crossed, and he had his byakugan activated.

"Haven't you ever heard that it is impolite to ask someone's name with out introducing yourself first?" I said rather smugly to him crossing my arms too.

"That didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"Fine if it will get a weakling like you to shut up and leave me alone, this is Kagura Kimimaro, and I'm-"

"Kagura, Sakura. She's my sister." Kimimaro said

"Well, nice to meet you Kagura-san. I'm Hyuga Neji."

"Tsk, what do you want Neji-san?" I asked uncrossing my arms.

"Nothing really, but you better watch who you're talking too, I could kick your ass and hand it back to you on a silver platter."

"You wanna bet?" I said. My voice rising in pitch.

"Not really, I don't bet on worthless things, but I must go. Good day."

He turned around and started walking away, brown hair swishing in the wind. I breathed out a huge sigh and turned around too. Something didn't feel right, my eyes flashed the sharingan and the byakugan mixed. I didn't have any control over my body yet again, and flipped up in the air. When I came back down I grabbed someone's arm and pulled it behind their back placing my foot on their back.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Kimimaro asked making me release the person I caught.

"He was going to attack me from behind, I didn't act on my own, it was my instincts."

I looked down at the person that tried to catch me off guard burning a hole into them with my sharingan and byakugan.

"Y-y-you have the byakugan? How your not a Huyga."

"Neji-san, didn't I tell you not to mess with me? Let this be a lesson, listen to your superiors."

I grabbed Kimimaro's arm and walked away.

XXXXXXX

(A/N: So what do you think? It's been a while since I updated, and I wanted to give you a little more. I might be ending one of my stories so if you are a fan of it, then I'm truly sorry, but if you want to copy it then email me FIRST and I'll give you permission, if you pass my little test LOL. Keep up the reviews and all

I don't own Naruto!


	8. Chapter 8

**Construction and Destruction Of A Cherry Blossom**

_**Old Friends, New Friends**_

Recap…

"_Y-y-you have the byakugan? How your not a Huyga."_

"_Neji-san, didn't I tell you not to mess with me? Let this be a lesson, listen to your superiors."_

_I grabbed Kimimaro's arm and walked away._

End Recap…

This village is crawling with weirdo's! I mean Kimimaro bumped into this one dude with these HUGE eye brows, and a very loud voice always talking about youthfulness. Ugh, I just shiver thinking about how big his eyebrows were! It seems that there are no normal people here…or are there?

"Kimi-kun, who is that?" I asked pointing to a guy that looked a lot like Sasuke-kun, but with out the spiky hair.

"I don't know princess, why don't you go introduce yourself to him."

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes, don't I always."

He put his arm around my shoulders and walked with me over to the man. The man was sitting under a tree drawing a picture of the village. It was a good picture too, nice detail, and good shadowing.

"Hello, I'm Kagura, Sakura. That's a nice picture of the village you're drawing."

"Hello, I'm Sai."

He didn't smile much, or show any emotion for that matter. All he did was have this stoic face on.

"Sai, if you don't mind me asking, can I see your other drawings?"

"Princess, I don't think-"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll show her my drawings. Not many people ask to see them, and when I get a chance to show them off I can't help but show them."

He flipped back the sketch book all the way to the beginning, and handed it me motioning me to sit beside him. It was nice sitting looking at all the pictures. Most of them were of people 'friends' that he knows. There were only three drawings that stuck out to. The girl with long blond hair, a boy with a dog, and the guy I bumped into earlier.

"Who are these people?"

"That's Yamanaka, Ino. She was Haruno, Sakura's best friend. That boy id Kiba. He was also a friend with Haruno, Sakura, and that boy is Huyga, Neji. He had a crush on Haruno, but didn't tell anyone except me."

"I see,."

"Why, do you know them?"

"In a way yes, I met them about a month ago." I said leaving out other information.

"Hey, can I draw you?" He asked flipping to a blank page.

"Excuse me, you want to draw me? Why I'm not pretty, you could draw something better than me."

"It's not ever day that I get see a exotic beauty like yourself, do you have some weird power like your looks?"

I looked over at Kimimaro hoping that he would give me an order, or something other than a wave. He is not helpful in a situation like this at all, only when my life's at danger does he care.

"Uh…yeah…I guess you could call it that. It just like second nature to me." I said holding out my hand to him. He looked at it then at me with this weird face of 'I don't get it'. People need to have more patience, they like to rush way too much.

I giggled and pointed to my arm making a bone grow from it, and breaking it off handing it to him. Hasn't he ever seen a person grow bones before? Wait scratch that, I keep that forgetting that this is a kekkei genkai, and not everyone has the same one that I have.

"Wow, that's amazing. Is that like a kekkei genkai? Ya know I have one too, wanna see?" he asked drawing a tiger on a scroll.

As soon as he was finished the animal leapt off the paper! It was huge, bigger than that kid's eyebrows! I asked him for a scroll, and his pen. He looked at me like I was crazy but gave them to me anyway. I did exactly as he did, and drew a snake. It was long enough to wrap itself around my waist and rest its head on my shoulder. Sai was ecstatic with my work.

"How did you do that Kagura-san?"

"I don't know, but if I see some thing I am able to copy it, and kekkei genkai are not a question, I have a lot of them."

"What do you mean by that?" Sai asked putting away his art supplies, and turning his full attention to me.

"Well, the bone manipulation genkai is part of the Kagura clan, but I also have the sharingan, belonging to the Uchiha clan, and the Byakugan, belonging to the Hyuga clan. Now I have your ability too, thank you."

"Wow, so you can see some one using their kekkei genkai and copy it. That's an awesome ability, I wish that I had it."

"It has it advantages but it gets stressful, and your body is used by them and when someone is attacking you your body automatically goes into defense."

"Princess, we need to get going." Kimimaro said helping me up.

"So are you two related?" Sai asked getting up too.

"Sorry for being so rude, yes this is my sister. She's the only person that I have left out of our family."

"I thought you two were related, you two favor so much. Well, I'll see you later then Kagura-san, and Sakura was it?"

"Hai, see you."

Kimimaro looked down at the snake wrapped around me. It looked back with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I hadn't got the change to name it yet, but I'll wait until Sasuke sees it before that. I don't know why I chose to draw a snake but I did, it was like my heartache for leaving daddy, made me miss him.

Yes, it's true. I do miss Orochimaru-Father. He made me feel like I was needed, wanted, and loved. It is true Kimimaro does his best, I mean he even looks after me like I'm his daughter. Always telling me to get up in the morning, and brush my teeth and hair. Then helping me fix breakfast, while everyone was still asleep. He would always pick out my clothes, and help me with training.

Sometimes father would watch commenting on my stance, and then Kimimaro would fix it slightly moving my leg, or my arm. But what I loved the most was night time. Night time was when I got to get a nice big bubble bath with Kimimaro helping me, and then I would go to fathers' room and spend some 'quality time' with him. After that I would go to my room only to wonder around until I was in Kimimaro's room lying next him getting warm, and evidently falling asleep.

Yeah, that was my life for a while, that is until the day Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke attacked. After that everything was different… I was with Kimimaro all day- not like that's any different- never seeing much of father. No more 'quality time' and no more eating with him.

"Princess, are you okay? You know that I am here if you need me." Kimimaro said lifting my head up to face him.

"I'll tell you later when were in our room, I don't want to talk about it now."

XXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the Hokage's, and I was scared like shit! The rumors that I've heard about Tsunade made everything worse. Father would tell me a lavish story about himself when he was little and with his team. Tsunade was a woman that highly respected. He even had a little crush on her at one time.

'KNOCK, KNOCK'

"Come in."

I cautiously opened the door gripping Kimimaro's hand in my free one that wasn't petting the paper snake.

"Tsunade, it's been a while."

Her hair parted to show a young face with beautiful honey colored eyes and a purple diamond in the middle of her head. She was good looking for being in her mid 50's. Tsunade was everything like father said…

(FLASH BACK)

_I was just entering fathers room smiling from eating sweets that Kimimaro made for me. They were marvelous, even though Sakon/Ukon though different. Father was lying in his bed reading a scroll, like always. He didn't even hear me come in. And he's the one who is always telling me that I need to pay more attention._

_I snuck up to the bed and jumped on it making him drop the scroll and yell. After figuring out what happened he started laughing, and pulled me up closer to him so his arm was around me and I was under it with my head on his shoulder._

"_Blossom, what story do you want to hear tonight?" he asked putting away the scroll and turning all his attention to me._

"_I want to hear about Tsunade, what was she like? Is she still living? Where does she live? What are her weaknesses?"_

"_Calm down, and I'll answer all of your questions. Just get comfortable cuz this is going to take some time."_

_He told me all about how she was a woman with incredible strength, and a kind heart. She was big, but not like fat or anything like that. Just that she had a nice ass and big breasts. 'Tsunade complex'. The last time he checked she was alive, and was still cheating age. As for her weakness the only thing he could remember was that she was deathly afraid of blood._

_I soon fell asleep and father called for Kimimaro to some in a take me to his room and rest for the night._

_(End Flash Back)_

"S-S-Sakura? Is that really you?" She said jumping up from behind the desk and walking around in front of it.

"Hai, but I really wish that no one know that I'm back yet, I-I-I can't really remember much of anything, just a few things, and even that's fuzzy."

"Nani? What happened to you?"

"…"

"Sakura, you can tell me."

"No she can't," Kimimaro said letting go of my hand, "She doesn't know what happened to her, but I do. I'll be glad to tell you everything as long as you will let us live peacefully in the village."

"I was going to let you do that anyway. You haven't done anything bad to the village, and I'm glad that you brought back Sakura."

I still said nothing to her or Kimimaro. I just looked at my new pet snake, petting it, watching it, and letting it lick me. Remembering what happened was hard for me and Kimimaro knew that, he knew that I hated to remember what father did, and how they played me like a game.

"Princess, do you want to go back to Sasuke-san's house while I stay here and talk to Tsunade-dono?" Kimimaro asked me bending down a little so we were eye to eye.

"Hai, if its alright with you."

He let a little chuckle out and kissed my cheek before nodding his head making his silver hair sway.

"I'll see you later princess, be a good girl and don't get into trouble. Make sure you tell Sasuke to make your bath, and remind you to brush your teeth. Oh, and…"

"Kimi-kun, you sound like you won't be coming back. I'm sure that this meeting will be over and you can do all of that stuff."

I disappeared with a poof ending up in Sasuke's house. I could tell he was here-hiding his chakra isn't where he excels. My side stared to hurt like the air was being squeezed out of me, that's when it dawned on me that the snake was tensing up. Why I had no clue, but if he was tensing then I should too. I saw that I was in the kitchen, but Sasuke was somewhere outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You treat her like she's your responsibility, and your daughter. What made you do that?" Tsunade asked sitting back down.

"I was put in charge of her when she was staying with us, and now she's apart of me, and I love her dearly. We grew closer as the days came and went, now she can't even sleep unless I'm with her."

"Really, can you elaborate?" she asked lacing her fingers together and bringing them up to her face.

"Orochimaru-san didn't trust his 'blossom' with just anyone. She was as he would put it, 'a beautiful, strong, nice, hardworking, woman. That just happened to be hot, and sexy.' She didn't like Sakon/Ukon, because they were perverts. Tayuya was a bad influence, and Kidomaru didn't want to deal with her."

"So how are in all this?"

"Well, Orochimaru-san knew that Kabuto had a crush on her, and he didn't want her to be with someone that would try and have sex with her. I was the only person left he had to choose. We automatically became friends, she was always by my side, and hardly ever left it. Sakura was much more to me than a friend and she knew it, one night when we were talking to each other I decided to ask her a question…"

(Flash Back in Kimimaro's POV)

_I was sitting on the bed with Sakura across from me playing with a bone that she extracted from her arm. She looked so cute sitting there toying with the silly bone that I started to laugh. It was the first time in a long time that I laughed, and it felt good._

"_Sakura, can I call you something else?"_

"_What do you want to call me Kimi-kun?"_

"_Well, how about princess? You are beautiful like one, and have me wrapped around your finger."_

"_That's a good name. I love it Kimi-kun! Now I'm your little princess aren't I?"_

"_Yes, you are my little princess, and always will be. You remind me so much of myself before I was locked up."_

"_Thank-you, and you know what? I think that you need to laugh more, it sounds good to hear you laugh, and you look better when you smile." She said placing the bone down and crawling into my lap._

"_Princess, I think the same thing about you. Your smile brightens up my day, and your laugh only makes it brighter."_

"_Kimi-kun, do you love me?"_

_I watched as she fumbled with her hands, and had a small blush on her face. It made her look cuter, but I didn't love her like that. I love her like a parent, and a brother._

"_Princess, I love you like a father loves his daughter, and a brother loves his sister, why do you ask?"_

"_I wanted to know because, I like you like a brother, and sometimes I think that you treat me like your daughter."_

"_It's getting late we need to get some sleep, and you need to too, have you forgotten that Orochimaru-sama is watching you train tomorrow?"_

"_That's right, Father is going to watch, goodnight Kimi-kun."_

_(END FLASH BACK)_

"So that's how it happened, and it has been that way ever since."

"I see, so how does the memory erasing fall into place?" Tsunade asked pouring a cup of sake.

"That's the first thing we had to do to her when she arrived. I was originally in charge of it, but Kabuto took over, and messed everything up. It made me feel horrible that he erased all of her memories that I would not have touched."

"Like what Kagura-san?"

"For starters I would have let her keep her love for Sasuke-san, and her memory of all her friends, and you. But he took them away messing her up, but I've been helping her get them back for the last longest."

"Is that all Kagura-san?"

"Hai Tsunade-dono, that's everything that I know. I have to go now to check on princess, I'll see you later."

He left in a cloud of dust heading towards the Uchiha compound, to his little princess. Tsunade slumped over in her chair crying, her student, her star pupil had her memory erased, and now she didn't even know that she was in her home village.

XXXXXXX

I went to the back yard that wasn't even a yard in eyes, it was training ground heaven! Targets, moving targets, dummies, attacking dummies, and even a place to practice your stealth. Either Sasuke was board and wanted something to do, or he was rich.

Speaking of Sasuke he was sparing against someone. I couldn't tell who by their chakra signature, but their fighting stance was familiar. I activated my sharingan and byakugan focusing on Sasuke's opponent. Who ever they were they were fast, and used chakra to attack.

I decided that I would work on my stealth-even though I'm perfect at it-and sneak up on them. I was about a good distance away when I saw who it was, it was Neji. My throat went dry, and my eyes were huge like a saucer. Hiding was out of the question, I wanted to see for my self why he though he was so great, and if Sasuke is fighting him then that means that he is pretty good.

"Hey you guys mind if I join?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

They both stopped and glanced over at me. Sasuke was being an ass like always, but Neji only crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Why are you here?"

"I live here baka! Why else would I be here?" I said smirking.

"Oh, I don't know… I thought that you might be one of Uchiha's fan girls."

"You know what I think? I think that you should shove that-"

A hand was around my mouth stopping me from saying the rest of my insult.

"Princess, didn't I tell you to be a good girl and not to be rude?" Kimimaro's voice said in my ear.

"…"

He let me go and had a disappointed look on his face. I hung my head and shuffled my feet. I always did that when I was nervous or in trouble.

"Yes, but he started it. He insulted me by saying that I was one of Uchiha-san's 'fan girls'." I whined still not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Princess, what did I tell you?" came Kimimaro's parenting voice.

"Don't start a fight with someone over something stupid just because they made you mad. It only shows that your hot-headed." I mechanically repeated.

"What else?"

"Ugh, and if you fight someone weaker than you it only shows that you're a bully, and bullies are just people that are looking for an easy fight."

"Good girl, now apologize to Hyuga-san."

I stopped moving and raised my head up sighing and rolling my eyes. This was so stupid, but it's what I get for disobeying.

"I'm sorry Hyuga-san," I said walking up to him. He had a smile on his lips and was waiting for me to say more. Which I did.

"I sorry for picking a fight with you. It was wrong toying to pick a fight with a weakling like yourself."

He still had a smile on his face and nodded his head at everything I said, and I mean everything. It was only when I was back beside Kimimaro he figured out what I had said.

"Hey, who are you calling a weakling? I could kick your ass in a heart beat. Unless your afraid that you'll get hurt."

I glanced up at Kimimaro and he nodded his head yes in agreement. Yes, this means that I can kick his ass one and for all! Sasuke was puzzled through out the whole thing and went over to Kimimaro who was sitting underneath a tree watching.

"So you think that you can beat me? What makes you so sure?" I asked sitting down Indian style.

"My Byakugan can see chakra points, I doubt that yours can."

A small giggle escaped my lips and he stared at me like I was crazy. I opened my eyes again and locked them with his white ones. Neji gasped and stepped back. He was looking at the byakugan mixed with the sharingan! I stood up taking two steps toward him.

"While your byakugan can see chakra points mine can read your movement and see chakra points. But that's not all of my abilities, oh no, that's nothing compared to what else I can do."

He bent down into the 8 trigrams, 64 palms attack. I copied him and smiled waiting for him to move first. I didn't work hard on my taijutsu for nothing. He came at me first and I dodged all 8 trigrams perfectly making it look like I was dancing instead. When Neji left an opening at the end I hit him hard with out chakra, sending him flying back about 3 yards.

"Princess," Kimimaro yelled at me, "Form is everything!"

I stood up straight and pulled out a bone from my shoulder with a bone crackling sound. I held it out straight, waiting for Neji to comeback and strike. The dust cleared from where he was and I charged. It wasn't long before Neji was on his knees panting. All I did was hit him around, I didn't even put any chakra in the hits and kicks.

"Come one Neji, quit holding back!" I yelled

"I'm not, your too strong for me. I quit." He said hobbling of to the sidelines with Sasuke. I stood where I was and waited until Kimimaro told me that I was done. Neji was sitting now beside Sasuke talking to him and pointing to me. Kimimaro stood up and pulled out a bone from his shoulder too. Sasuke snapped his head up as soon as he heard the sickening sound of bone cracking and remolding.

"Princess, are you ready?" Kimimaro asked before charging full throttle at me ready to kill.

I blocked all of his attacks and he mine. We were moving fast, but if you were watching us it would have looked like a dance of two people that knew what they were doing.

(NORMAL POV)

Sakura was in the battle fighting with all her heart and soul.

"Amazing, she can dodge or block off all his attacks, I've never seen her fight like this, not even when we were teammates." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean teammates? Your teammates were Haruno, Sakura, and Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Who do you think that is fighting Neji?"

"…… It can't be… that's Haruno Sakura. But she said that her name Kagura, Sakura. I mean she looks just like his sister." Neji said pointing to Kimimaro.

"Well, she didn't want to announce that she was back yet, so she dyed her hair, and says that she's his sister. They look so much a like that people believe them."

"I can't believe that Haruno-san is that strong, she's amazing. Now I understand, but I just can't believe that I got my ass kicked by her." Neji said rubbing all of his sores.

Sasuke laughed and turned his attention back to the fighting 'siblings'.

Sakura was jumping, lunging, flipping, swaying, and even twirling. She moved in so many interesting ways that it kept you glued to her. Kimimaro was just the same, you could tell that they were familiar with each other. After about thirty minutes more of this Kimimaro called it to a draw, and picked Sakura up bridal style carrying her inside.

(SAKURA'S POV)

I was tired from the training that Kimimaro made me do that I couldn't even stand. My body was screaming for a hot bath, food, and sleep. Kimimaro switched into his parenting mode and immediately took me to the bath room. Sasuke followed carrying my pajamas, and helping Kimimaro fill the tub.

"Thank-you Sasuke-san, but you may leave now. Princess doesn't need an audience for a bath." Kimimaro said.

"Hn, why do you get to give her a bath? How do I know that you won't do anything to her when she's naked?" Sasuke asked being nosey.

"I haven't done anything to before. And I get to give her a bath because she's too tired to do it herself. I'm used to this Sasuke-san, but if you feel uncomfortable about it then I won't."

"No, it's okay. I'm just not used to someone giving Sakura a bath, I mean I still love her. Even though she doesn't remember."

"Kimi-kun, I'm tired can I have my bath now? You said that you would give me one today!"

"Good night Sasuke-san." Kimimaro said helping Sasuke find the door.

Kimimaro filled the tub with warm water and strawberry smelling bubbles. He unclothed me easily. The next thing I knew I was in warms good smelling water and I was loving it! My body was unwinding finally. Kimimaro reached over me for the soap and started a good lather on a bath cloth.

"Princess, can you stand?" He sweetly asked smiling

"Yeah, I think so."

I wobbly stood while Kimimaro scrubbed me clean. When that was done he washed my hair too. I felt great, younger, rejuvenated. He put on my night gown and walked with me out of the bathroom leading me to the living room with Sasuke.

"Princess, I'm going to get a bath now, stay with Sasuke-san and be nice."

"Yes Kimimaro."

He smiled and kissed my cheek before walking away to the bathroom. I looked around the room. It wasn't that big, but it was big in its own way. A TV and one huge couch. Yep, that's Sasuke's style.

"Sakura, so what's the relationship between you and Kimimaro-san?" Sasuke asked turning red.

"What do you mean? Kimi-kun is like my family. He always took care of me, and did this kind of stuff. I remember when he would get a bath with me too, it was always quicker, and then I could see Father and hear my bed time story. It always put me to sleep, but Father didn't care, he would tell me the same story as many times as I asked. Then Kimi-kun would come in and take me to my room. But I never did sleep in it, it was too scary for me. I would always go to Kimi-kun's room and ask if I could sleep with him in his bed."

"Oh, so you don't love him?"

"Yes, I love Kimi-kun. He's my guardian."

"No Sakura, I mean love him. Like truly love him."

"No, Kimi-kun's not like that with me, he knows that I love someone else. Well, he tells me that I love someone else, but I can't remember who yet. When I do I'll be sure to tell you Sasuke-kun okay."

"Okay."

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you know where my pet snake is?" I asked looking around the room lifting up furniture.

"No. I didn't even know that you had a pet snake." He said helping me look.

A couple of minutes later Kimimaro walked in the room in nothing but a towel with an annoyed look on his face.

"Kimi-kun, what's wrong?" I said going up to him.

"This is…" He said handing me my snake.

"You found him, where was he?"

"In my pajamas. Princess watch him better, and don't let him near the bath room again."

"Okay."

The snake made it's way to my body and wrapped itself around my waist again resting his head on my shoulder. Kimimaro kissed my cheek and left the room again. I went back over to Sasuke and sat down in front of him. He kept his eyes on the snake around me.

"That's your pet?"

"Yes, I haven't named him yet, I was waited for you so you and I can name him together." I said smiling.

"Cool, what about Kaito?

"That sounds cool." I said to Sasuke. "Kaito it is."

The snake seemed to agree and licked my face with his forked tongue. I thought back to when I was with Orochimaru, and how I would watch him talk, and eat just to see his odd looking tongue. He would smile at me when he found out why I kept staring at him. Now that I think back to it, I do think it is kinda silly. I petted the Kaito's head sighing.

Sasuke watched me with observant coal eyes. He watched how I handled the snake, stroking it gently. He watched how I moved my body, smoothly, gracefully, like a wind moving a delicate flower. I felt his eyes shift to my face, trying to see what emotions I had plastered there for the world too see. My eyes were a dull shade of green. My lips were drawn into a small frown, and my head drooped to the side. He saw how I sat, perfectly straight with my chin tucked in a little. I stood the same way. My posture was very good, almost regal like.

I was taught by Kimimaro how to sit and stand straight. He would stress about my horrible posture during a fight saying that one day it would get me killed. Father didn't like that at all so I was judged on my posture too.

"Sakura, how do you do that?" He asked moving his long bangs that had fallen in his face.

"Do what Sasuke-kun?"

"Sit perfectly, stand perfectly. Move with so much grace like you are being moved by a small delicate wind."

"I was taught how by Kimimaro and Father. They told me that no one would like a girl that couldn't stand properly." I said

"There wrong Sakura." He said moving close to me.

"What do you mean? Father is never wrong…he can't be."

"I mean I love you Sakura and I always have, you might not be able to remember now, but you love me too. I am that person you love. I am just hoping that one day you will come to realize that."

"Sasuke-kun…" I was breathless.

He took my silence as a time to let our lips connect in a lovely kiss. He didn't push me to do anything, and I enjoyed it. He moved his hand behind my neck, tilting my head back to access more of my mouth. I could hear Kimimaro as he walked past us and into mine and his bedroom. Sasuke slowly let me fall backward on the floor. He kept the kiss going breaking for air but connecting back to my mouth.

It was weird when I was with him. So many weird emotions came to me and took over my body. He could make me forget anything. While I was in a daze kissing him my mind had a random thought.

'_This is right in so many ways. Sasuke-kun is the one I love no matter how hardheaded he is I love him.'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

After that heated make out session with Sasuke-kun I needed it talk to someone who could answer all of my questions. So I walked to Kimimaro's and my room, he was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. His cold jade green eyes slowly closed as he sat up holding a hand out to me.

I placed my small little hand in his and ended up sitting in his lap. His arms were around me protectively and his face was next to mine. I reached out and touched it. The strong bone structure of his jaw…his soft skin…perfect rosey lips… jade green eyes like mine. He smiled at my antics softly chuckling.

"Kimi-kun, is Sasuke-kun the one that I love?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little. He moved my head back on straight saying, "Posture, princess."

I nodded gigging while he tickled me. He never did answer my question, and I stopped him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry princess. Yes, Sasuke-san is the one you love. He was your boyfriend before you left. They searched for you, and when they found you it was too late. I arrived and followed orders form Orochimaru-sama."

"I see, so why are you like my older brother, and sometime my father?"

"I don't really know the answer to that. I guess because when we were back in sound I was always in charge of you." Kimimaro said laughing to himself.

"I had another guess Kimi-kun, I thought it was because I would only listen and obey you and Father."

"I guess that factors in too. Why does it matter so much to you princess?"

"Well, I miss Father…and I miss being read stories by him at night, and I miss arguing with Sakon/Ukon." My voice dropped along with my head.

"It's only natural princess…Orochimaru-sama was the only 'father' figure you had after having your memory rearranged. I was like a brother/guardian, and Sakon/Ukon were close friends. Sometime I miss them too, but then I look at you and I see how happy you are and that lets me know that I made a good choice."

"Thank you for talking with me Kimi-kun, I really needed it." I said getting off him and laying down beside him.

"Your welcome princess, and I did too."

He laid back down putting his back to mine like always and softly going into a light sleep. I did the same thinking about Sasuke-kun.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Good isn't it. Aw the little Sas/Sak moment is sooo sweet. That's what my friend said. Sorry if I haven't been updating on my other stories, but I probably won't until I finish this one. I am almost done with this one, trust me it has a good ending, Only about 4, or 5 chapters left with 5,000 words in each chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Construction and Destruction of a Cherry Blossom

_A New Life?_

**A/N: Ok So I know it has been a while for me to update but lookie I finally got enough time to! I have had this ready for a while know but I was too busy to post it. I hope you all like it and if you have any complaints, ideas, or questions just PM me and ask. Oh and the pairing just might change, or it might not…who knows?**

* * *

_Recap…_

_He laid back down putting his back to mine like always going into a light sleep. I did the same thinking about Sasuke-kun._

_End…_

* * *

I heard the birds outside singing away, and I smelled food being cooked. My stomach growled loud enough for the whole compound to hear and I stifled a laugh. Kimimaro was still asleep beside me like he always was; slowly and soundlessly, I arose from beside him and went to the door.

"Princess…What are you doing?" I heard Kimimaro's voice say.

I turned around to see if he was asleep or awake. I saw him sitting up. Wide-awake, smiling, His white hair was orderly with his red ties in it like mine, and his face was soft hearted with his jade eyes glowing at me.

"Not trying to wake you up." I said going over to sit in front of him.

"Too late, I have been up longer than you, but I did not want to make you worry by leaving your side so I stayed."

I could not help the smile that spread across my face, or the red tinting of my cheeks. It was always like this in the morning with him no matter where I was or whom we were with.

"Thanks. Are you hungry Kimi-kun?"

"Yes, and from the sounds of your stomach I can guess that you are too, Princess."

My stomach decided to let out a loud growl for food and Kimimaro laughed. It always sounded good to me when I heard him laugh; it made my day brighter. I heard him moving and the next thing I knew he was on top of me tickling my sides. I could not hold the squeals of laughter and I felt like a little child. He smiled as I tickled him back and won the tickle fight.

"Kimi-kun, do you think we could eat soon? I want to go to out again to the town and see people. I met a very interesting boy last time."

"I do not see why not. The day is yours Princess."

He stood up and helped me up carrying me on his back as if we were in the ninja academy. We arrived in the kitchen and I made Kimimaro and myself something to eat. I had an apple and he had an orange. We were not very big eaters and I never really was, or I don't think that I am. Sasuke watched us while we ate. His eyes never left my body, and my eyes never looked at him.

"Sakura is something wrong?" Sasuke asked placing his plate in the sink.

"No, I was just thinking about what I wanted to do today in town."

"Really? Well we'll have to meet up with you later and eat lunch. I have to do something with Naruto today and I'll see you later."

"Where will you eat Sasuke-san?"

"You can't miss it Sakura. Trust me." He quickly kissed my cheek and ran out of the compound. I stood at the door in bewilderment for what seemed like a lifetime until I felt Kimimaro grab my hand and pull me into the warm sunlight.

* * *

In town, I saw plenty of people, and I smelled varieties of food being prepared. Kimimaro had his arm draped over my shoulder eating something on a stick. His face was illuminated in the sun. I watched his bright jade eyes drift over all the little shops and people. We were so much alike but so different. I was amazed at how every time he looked at me my heart would skip a beat.

"Sakura-san…"

I turned around and my stomach plummeted into my feet. Neji was standing with a girl beside him smiling. She looked beautiful; her brown hair was placed into two buns on the top of her head. She wore pink china top and blue pants. Her eyes matched her hair too. She was over all a beautiful girl naturally, unlike all the other women and girls that I saw here she didn't have to try.

"Hello Neji-san," I said gritting my teeth in anger.

"This is Tenten. She is the girl on my team and she would like to spar with you."

I let my eyes drift over to her again and smiled when I bowed to introduce myself.

"Nice too meet you Tenten-san. I'm Kagura, Sakura, and this is my brother Kagura, Kimimaro. I'd love to spar with you. Where and when would you like to start?"

"Now, and in the training grounds over that red bridge." She said pointing behind me.

I turned to look at the place and felt a wave of familiarity hit me. That place was where I used to meet my team! When I turned back around and I saw, Kimimaro's disapproving look.

"What's the problem Kimi-kun?"

"Princess, you shouldn't openly and willingly accept everyone's proposal to a spar. Orochimaru-san might find us living here and that would ruin everything."

"I understand Kimi-kun. I'll have to be more careful and responsible."

"Yes, and so will I Princess, just try to enjoy it here as long as you can."

I flashed him a smile and nodded my head. "That I can do!"

The breeze was blowing softly and I could still smell the food being cooked in the village. Tenten stood a good distance away so she could either attack or defend. Her fighting style was very similar to Orochimaru's. Whenever I would spar with him, he would stand so he could evaluate his opponent, and could also attack or defend.

I just stood as I was taught, with perfect posture and my feet slightly apart. I waved to her and wished her good luck. She did the same and waited.

"I guess I have to make the first move, huh?" I said to her closing my jade green eyes. My whole body was hoping that this would not backfire and that my eyes would be able to change back from the sharingan. I opened them and saw her as she stepped back when the realization of what I had sunk in.

"You- You have the sharingan?" She stuttered clutching a scroll to her. I shifted my eyes to her hand and read the closed scroll. It was a weapon summoning and it looked like she had a lot of them.

"Hai and it looks like you're a weapon mistress, correct?" I said cocking my head to the left side, cracking my neck with a nauseating bone shattering noise.

"Hai, I Am." she said grossed out by my antics.

"Good. I've been needing to work on my weaponry."

She jumped high into the hair and unrolled the scroll-throwing weapon after weapon carefully aimed at me. Since she was a weapon master, I knew that her aim must be superlative, and that dodging might just be out of the question. I quickly foresaw all of her attacks because of the sharingan's ability and her of her chakra points thanks to Neji.

I noticed that she had to jump into the air to even have a chance against me. If she did not she ran the risk of me hitting her or cornering her on the ground. This girl was good and smart. I think that I am going to enjoy this. When Tenten landed on the ground, I started my dance of dodging all of her arsenal; grabbing those with chains attached to them.

The dust cleared and Tenten's brown eyes grew as big as her buns. I had dodged all of her attacks, and I caught some of her own.

"How did you-" She started but I cut her off.

"Your arsenal is very vast and contains considerable amounts of one pointed knives called kunai, if I'm not mistaken. That will be a problem. As you can see I only caught the weapons with the chains, and that was three out of every five sets of ten you threw making the total amount fifty. Tenten, you do know what the sharingan is or better yet does right?"

"From what I've heard it allows the holder to see and predict the opponents moves, jutsus, and just about everything else."

I smiled evilly fingering one of her many knives that I happened to catch, "Correct, and do you know that there are many types of the sharingan."

"No."

I used my god like speed and disappeared from her keen sight and reappeared behind her with the chain wrapped around that slender neck of hers, and the blade into her back. She tensed at the sudden touch and winced when the cold medal of the chain touched her hot skin.

"Yes, there are many forms of the infamous sharingan, and one form that I love is the Mangekyou. Do you want to see how that works Tenten? All you have to do is look into my eyes, and you can see what ever you want."

The human curiosity is quite amazing. I'm you've heard the saying ' curiosity killed the cat', right? Humans are forever bound by there second nature of this stupid act. That's why the saying says 'killed the cat'. Not every thing you don't know is innocent and harmless, not matter what others say.

She side glanced at me and our eyes connected. Her once tense body loosened and I released her from my grip. It wasn't long before she was trembling in fear, and whaling earsplitting, blood curdling screams. I stared down at her body writhing in and invisible pain that Neji, nor Kimimaro could see. Her pure shrieks of pain and torture compelled me to do more just to hear them.

"Princess that is enough! You have clearly won the battle, release the girl and let's get going. Remember you promised Uchiha-san that you would eat lunch with him."

I shook my head and the sharingan disappeared along with the byakugan. My normal sense of mind came back and I saw a hurt girl and a worried Neji beside her. Kimimaro cam to my side and grabbed my hand walking me back into the village, but before we left I said one last thing to Neji.

"I'm sorry that I had to resort to that, it is not what I usually do. Please forgive me, and make sure Tenten knows that I didn't mean any harm. Things got a little carried away."

I watched the clouds in the sky while we were walking to the center of town. I could tell Kimimaro was worried about me, and part of me was apprehensive about me too. I had never been that malicious and cruel with the Mangekyou in my while life of having it, and it puzzled me of why I was staring to act that way now.

I hear all of her screams, and I watched her when she crumpled up in pain. It made me want to do more, to hear her more, and to see the life drain from her eyes.

"Kimi-kun, is there something wrong with me?"

He glanced down at me, our jade eyes clashing together again. His face was stern, almost like he was hiding the fact that he was saddened about what I did.

"Princess, we'll discus this later."

I nodded my head in obedience to him and I knew he was mad at me, or disappointed in the least. I was too, but not at myself. I was mad because I couldn't find where we were supposed to eat with Sasuke. Then I heard it. There was no way you could miss that loud scream.

"SASUKE-TEME!! YOU BASTARD!"

I ran off in the direction of the insult and saw a ramen stand occupied by Sasuke and some loud mouth spiky blond haired boy clad in orange and black.

"Hello Sakura, I see you found the place." Sasuke said to me waving.

"Hai, it was easy just like you said." I told Sasuke pulling Kimimaro by the hand toward the stand.

"Oi, who are you?" The orange man asked.

"Ah, please forgive me I forgot my manners. I am Kagura, Sakura. This is my older brother Kagura, Kimimaro. We just moved here from another village."

"What village did you come from?" he asked ordering a bowl of ramen.

Kimimaro flashed me a warning look and I smiled, "That is irrelevant right now, but who are you?"

"I am Uzumaki, Naruto and I'm going to be the next hokage!"

"Oh your Naruto, the guy who has the nine tailed fox and wants to be the hokage. My father has told me a lot about you. I hope that you are nicer and not vicious like the fox within you."

"So you know about the fox, huh? Well, I'm nicer than that nasty old fox. How do you know so much about me but I don't know anything about you?" he said trying to take my hand in his.

"I have my ways. So, Sasuke-san, you said that you wanted to eat lunch together right?"

"Hn. Where do you want to go? My treat."

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed something about Sasuke. I looked up at his face and poked his nose before leaving saying, "Do not worry Naruto-san, your dream will come true."

His face brightened up and he waved to me and yelled, "Bye Sakura-chan!?"

* * *

Kimimaro was not coming with us, and Sasuke was a bit surprised. He hasn't been around me long out Kimimaro being there and had no clue how to act.

"Is everything alright Sasuke-san?"

"Yes, it's just…I'm used to having here 'protecting his little Princess' that it seems weird not having him here."

"Oh, I asked him if he would like to do something on his own for a little but while we eat lunch. He'll be back after lunch to get me so don't worry about him much."

" What do you mean by much?"

"Well he seems to draw attention to himself when I'm not around." Sasuke gave me a puzzled look and I elaborated laughing at myself for even telling him.

"When I'm not with him women, and girls, give him looks that he doesn't like. He draw attention from the opposite sex all the time when he's by himself. When I'm with him no one pays us much attention, and we like that a lot."

"Oh so what does he do about guys, and men that look at you like that?"

"I don't really know, but what I do know is that the same boy or man look at me twice, and I've never been able to date anyone with him around. He would always tell me that there is someone else in another village that is waiting on me, and love me till no end. I didn't believe him until I met you Sasuke-san."

"Hn. So where do you want to eat?"

"I have no clue. You choose the place and surprise me."

I saw a sly smile creep across his normal detached face. He grabbed my hand and told me to close my eyes. I did what he asked and I felt him pull me in a bunch of random directions. After what seemed forever he let go and I waited for his order to open my eyes.

"Open your eyes Sakura."

I did and what I saw stopped my heart for at least a whole minute. We were at a very expensive restaurant. Sasuke led me to a booth in the back and sat me down across from him. A waiter came and he looked creepy. His hair was shaped like a bowel cut, and his eyebrows were huge! I had a sudden memory of meeting someone like this and my mouth dropped open. It was the same boy!

"I have met you before, no?" I asked.

"Hai I met you in town when I wasn't working here. I do this as a way to help the village."

" What is your name?"

" I am Rock Lee…The leaf's handsome devil!"

"Right, and I am the leaf's beautiful cherry blossom." I said sarcastically to no one in particular.

Sasuke looked at me and smirked, " Sakura you are the leaf's beautiful cherry blossom."

I felt me cheeks burn under his black gaze, and his smirk turned into a smile. We ate in peace and we just finished when I spotted Kimimaro walking our way.

"Hey Kimi-kun!"

"Princess."

I ran into his open arms and snuggled against his rock hard chest. He chuckled from deep within his throat and hugged me tighter to his body. My nose was filled with his intoxicating scent that I loved. It was like smelling the air after it rained in a tropical getaway.

"Hello Kimimaro-san. Did you have fun?"

"Uchiha-san." Kimimaro said smiling, "I did actually. I met one of your friends Uchiha-san. He said that his name was Nara, Shikamaru."

"Ah, the lazy ass. I bet he is somewhere looking at clouds."

My ears picked up on Kimimaro and Sasuke's conversation as soon as they said something about clouds.

" I do not mean to intrude, but can we maybe go visit him? He sounds interesting to meet, and I love to watch clouds." I said giving Sasuke and Kimimaro my best puppy dog eyes.

"Enough Princess, we'll go see him, but first we have to train and get some practice in for today. I don't mean what happened to Tenten-san either. That was not training."

I felt my head bobbling up and down and I was off running to the training grounds near the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke had really good speed but I was faster than him by at least five minutes. When Sasuke and I arrived Kimimaro stood in the shade of a large tree with his shirt off.

I too took of my shirt and gently laid it beside him running over to Sasuke. I had on a black tube top and pants. Sasuke watched me with curiosity until I cracked my knuckles one by one.

"So you and I are sparring against each other?"

"Yes. Please don't go easy on me just because you love me. Kimimaro loves me too, but he never goes easy on me."

"Fine. Loser gets to buy winner dinner."

"Agreed."

* * *

I was standing the same way I was when I fought Tenten, the only difference was Sasuke isn't a weapon master, so getting any from him were completely out of the question. Sasuke showed me one last smirk before disappearing right in front of my eyes. I quickly released the sharingan so the tables would be even.

The breeze blew the clouds in the sky in a diagonal direction away from me. I heard him more than I saw him. Sasuke was going to try hand to hand combat against me. Big mistake. My eyes merged the byakugan with the sharingan out of habit and the true fight began.

I saw Sasuke try to land a kick to my side and I dodged it perfect as well as the other attacks he tried. When he was finished and stood in front of me breathing hard I smiled and took the infamous Hyuuga Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou. Sasuke's eyes widened in a split instant at the form and that was all it took for me to attack.

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou! 2 hits, 4 hits, 8 hits, 16 hits, 32 hits, 64 hits, 128 hits!"

I hit and halted all of Sasuke's chakra in his body and stopped the sharingan from being in his eyes. He was lucky to still be standing. When I finished he was standing with his back to me. I noticed how his arm would flinch and then he hit the ground on his knees.

"Sasuke-san, if you are wise you would give up." I said going over to him and stopping when I saw his hand going through his weapon pouch. If he didn't stop I was liable to kill him.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" I yelled quickly letting a thin amount of chakra exit my body and spinning around while Sasuke threw all the weapons he had at me. My attack blocked them all from hitting me and when I stopped Sasuke was standing holding his side while I was in a small crater from my attack.

"Sasuke-san its useless…"

" I will not give up!" He shouted before disappearing from my line of sight at that moment. This was getting annoying. I crawled out of the small crater and stood with my hands beside me ready to attack if necessary or defend. Carefully I cleared my mind and honed in on Sasuke's chakra and using the byakugan I found him in a tree waiting. This was going to be too easy.

I created a shadow clone and disappeared before Sasuke could detect and difference. I silently started on my hand seals for my final attack and said, "Hyakkaryouran." A multitude of pink Sakura petals erupted from my shadow clone in a beautiful explosion. My eyes were kept on Sasuke waiting for him to let his guard down once, and as soon as he did I moved so quickly that he didn't even get a chance to say my name before I yelled my final attack behind him.

"Utakata!" I pointed my finger and his eyes drifted to my hand like I knew he would and the genjutsu activated. I landed back on the ground with Sasuke in front me standing waiting for my attack. Then I watched as a side of his face became to look like his brother Itachi. Then it morphed into more than the side of his face and more into half of his own body was half of Itachi. Sasuke looked back up at me and tried to hit me but my body faded away. First my skin started to drip off me and then my eyes fell out of my head only hanging in by their nerves.

Then my hair started to fall out only leaving a dead like corpse figure of me standing in front of him. This genjutsu worked on the users fear and I happened to know what to use and do to make it work to it's highest.The half of Sasuke that was Itachi started to talk and work on his emotions while using my decaying body as a way to make him crack.

"Foolish little brother, do you see why you are so weak. You lack hatred, and this is what happens." His hand pointed to my dying body. Sasuke started to yell and tried to make sense of what was happening to him, but it was useless. This technique is so powerful and easy it is like second nature to me.

* * *

In the real world Sasuke was on his knees screaming his head off. I wouldn't be surprised if the Hokage sent out some ANBU to see what the noise is. His hands were in this hair pulling at it and his face was on the ground while his body scrunched up. You could hear his voice when he talked but it was so quiet that I had a hard time hearing it myself.

Back to what was happening in the genjutsu would have made any normal person go crazy. My body looked like nothing but white bones. My eyes were long gone and I was basically a skeleton in front of Sasuke.

"Your lack of hatred caused the one you love to die. Your so weak you can't even protect them. What would Father and Mother say about you? Could you even protect them if I decided to kill them now?"

I felt a pull on my arm and looked down at Kimimaro's angry face. He didn't like it when I used genjutsu's on people because I was always so cruel on what I showed and did to them. He said that it was Orochimaru-san's fault that I was like this and that I never used to be like this at all. I only wish that I could remember what he talked about.

"I know, I know, stop the genjutsu." I said huffing at the thought of my entertainment being ruined.

"Kai!" I said and started to walk away with Kimimaro following me. I heard foot steps behind me but I couldn't tell whose they were. Sasuke should still be on the ground or at least passed out. My body moved on it's own and I had a bone extruding from my forearm at the persons neck.

"Sakura…"

I looked up and saw that it was Sasuke panting and on the verge of passing out. His voice was shaky when he said my name and I knew that he was scared. Sasuke was scared that I would kill him. I saw it in his dead like eyes for a split second. I dropped my arm to my side with tears threatening to fall from my dark olive eyes. My once flushed red face turned pale while a wave of coldness washed over me. He was _scared_ of _me_.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san, please forgive me, I didn't mean… you should not have…" My mind went blank replaying that look in Sasuke's eyes. Finally I gathered my wits and softly spoke, "I'm sorry."

I knew he was about to say something to me but my mind nor body would let me stay. I had to talk to someone that had a level head, and would listen to me. I ran away leaving my shirt for Kimimaro to bring back. My legs kept running until I thought that any minute I would fall.

* * *

"Why did she run away Kimimaro?" Sasuke asked the tall silvered haired man beside him carrying a lavender shirt with a serious look on his face.

"You were afraid of her when she put that bone to your neck, were you not?" He said glancing at Sasuke while raising a slender white eyebrow.

"Yes, it startled me. I was not expecting her to do that. She saw the way I looked didn't she?"

"Hai she did. You are not mad at her, or scared of her now are you, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke stopped walking beside Kimimaro and thought back to what Sakura did. The truth was it did alarm him, but more importantly it frightened him to even now. Who's to say she wouldn't again? Kimimaro watched Sasuke as he thought about his question and couldn't help but feel like it was because of him all this happened.

"Ah, so you are frightened by little Princess' antics. You should not be though, Uchiha-san. The only reason why she did that was because you never declared a winner in the battle between you two so her natural defenses kicked in when you were by."

"Still she is very powerful and strong. I had the sharingan activated, but she still managed to block all of my chakra from flowing. Her talents have developed well since I've known her. I guess her wish came after all."

"And what wish is that Uchiha-san?"

" She is no longer a dead weight, or weak, or in the way. Sakura can hold her own in a battle. She doesn't need me to protect her anymore. I have nothing left to give her, she only loves me because you tell her too Kimimaro."

This time it was Kimimaro who stopped walking and turned to look at Sasuke. Their eyes were in a battle of there own.

"Is that so? Uchiha-san has the thought ever crossed your mind that I will not always be here to help, support, and love Sakura like I do now?"

Sasuke glanced away from Kimimaro's face. He never called her Sakura unless he was serious about something, or on a mission with her. Sasuke made sure that he listened to the older man as he spoke.

"Orochimaru-san, or as Sakura likes to call him, father, will find out where I have taken his 'little blossom' and will try to take her back. I do not want her near him. Orochimaru will fill her head up with lies so he can use her. Sakura deserves better. That is why if it comes down to it, and Orochimaru-san does rampage this village looking for her, I will give my life to protect her and make sure she is safe."

"Why?"

"Uchiha-san, you of all people ask why I would do this. I would do it because I love her. Sakura is the most cherished beloved person I have left. She makes my world brighter by smiling to me everyday, and when she laughs it only gets brighter. If her life ended and I knew there was a way to save it and I didn't act upon it. I could not live with myself."

Sasuke realized now that Kimimaro, one of the men that were loyal to only Orochimaru, now was dedicated to protecting and caring for Sakura, his little princess. What made him change his mind did not matter now to him because Sasuke knew that no matter where Sakura was as long as Kimimaro was alive he would always be watching her like a hawk.

This thought calmed him, but Orochimaru is still alive. He will try and take Sakura back, and he'll use anything and everything to do it.

* * *

I collapsed on a roof top under the shade of a shelter. My chest was heaving heavily and my mouth was dry. I looked up into the blue sky as the clouds drifting in the small breeze. I let my mind wander around thinking of random things to get Sasuke's face out of it. I thought about the beautiful Sakura trees and all the flowers that bloomed during that time, and then my mind wandered to Kimimaro and the day I supposedly 'met' him.

Which led me to think of my time in Sound and all the fun I had with him, Sakon/Ukon, and Tayuya, Then that allowed me to think of Father. His skeletal white pale face, deep set snake eyes, long forked tongue, and his long black hair that I loved to play with. I remembered the small smile I would receive from him when I impressed him, or mad him laugh. I remembered the way he would talk to me, telling me that I was special to him, and that I was his little blossom. I thought back to times he would read me stories, or tell me stories about people he's encountered until I fell asleep.

"So you like looking at the clouds too?"

I opened my closed eyes and saw a boy sitting beside me. His head and hair reminded me of a pineapple. I saw how he was dressed and it was like a jonin. He had his hands in his lap with each of his fingers touching their opposites match upside down.

"Yeah they help me clear my mind of the crazy and troublesome things I go though everyday. How about you? Do you like to look at clouds?"

"Yes."

"Nara, Shikamaru. Yours?"

"Kagura, Sakura. You met my brother today. He said that you were one of Uchiha, Sasuke's friends." I said to him sitting up straight. His eyes examined me and every movement I did. I could tell he was very smart, but he was lazy too.

"Nara-san, what am I going to do next?"

"Huh?"

"You were examining me just a minute ago. I saw how your eyes roamed over me and then the surrounding evaluating all the possibilities I have to leave. Then your stance changed to that of comfort before you let out a sigh."

"Your smarter than you look Kagura-san. As for your last question, your going to sit here and ponder about everything I say."

" Nara-san your so wrong. I don't care what you say to me it won't change or do anything. As for sitting I can change that, but I won't.' I said popping all of my fingers one by one.

"Call me Shikamaru. You look familiar Kagura-san. Have we met before?"

"I don't know. You don't seem familiar to me at all, Shikamaru-san. Oh, you can call me Sakura, if you call me Kagura-san I'll think your talking to my brother." I said smiling and laughing a little. He looked at me and smiled too

"Yah' know you remind me of Ino's best friend Haruno, Sakura. Her smile is the same as yours and so is her laugh. Do you know her?" He asked looking up into the sky.

"Shikamaru-san, if I tell you something will you never tell anyone?"

"It depends on what it is Sakura-san."

" Well," I started before taking a huge breath and letting it out hoping this wouldn't back fire on me, "My true name is Haruno, Sakura. I used to have pink hair, and I was a member of this village. I don't remember much because I lost a lot of memories, but what I do remember is that I love Uchiha, Sasuke."

Shikamaru looked at me puzzled before a smile cracked on his lips and I felt his arms around me in a hug. I felt small tears leave his eyes and when he hugged me I remembered him. Nara, Shikamaru was Ino's boyfriend before I left the village, and he was my friend to play shoji with. He loved looking at clouds and was very lazy.

"Sakura-chan, I can't believe it's you. What happened?"

" I do not know all the facts yet, but what I do know is that I'm back and I'm hoping that you will keep this a secret between you and myself. I am not ready for the whole village to know I am back."

He shook his head in understanding and went back to looking at the clouds, I did too but not before I felt a very familiar chakra signature bear by. '_Father'_

* * *

Sasuke told Kimimaro what he was going to go over to Naruto's and let Sakura and him talk before she saw him. Kimimaro agreed that he should talk to Sakura before she saw Sasuke. He vanished into a circle of dust before Sasuke's own eyes and went to Sakura's side. Sasuke on the other hand, went to Ichiraku's ramen stand to find Naruto.

* * *

Kimimaro reappeared on a roof top near a shelter. He saw Sakura laying next to another boy looking at the blue sky.

"Princess, what are you doing?" he asked walking to her.

"Watching the clouds. What happened to you and to Sasuke-san?"

"We talked and now he is with Naruto-san. Is there anything you would like to discuss Princess?"

_Is there anything I want to discuss?_ I thought to myself._Well yeah! I want to know why Sasuke did that, I want to know if he is mad or scared of me. I want to know if he still loves me, I want to know…If I still love him._

**A/N: Ok so what do you think? I had to retype all of this because I got a new computer! Whoop Whoop! Well please review and I have to retype chapter 10. Yes I have it and yes, a lot is going to happen. What did you think of the battle? That was the hardest thing to write. Here are the words in the battle that have the star next to them just in case you don't know what attacks they are.**

**1.) ****Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou- Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand****- is a taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline. Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou ( see number 2) is a variation of Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, a technique passed down through the main family line. When an opponent is within the clan members divination field of attack, they can quickly begin their assault. The technique allows the clan member to use the Byakugan eye to make nearly double the normal 126 strike, striking 254 times against their individual foe or opponents. First the clan member will strike 2 times, then 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, and finally 128. **

2.) **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou- Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand ****- ****Hakke Rokujuuyonshou is a Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline. Hakke Rokujuuyonshou is a special technique passed down through the main family line. When an opponent is within the clan members divination field of attack, they can quickly begin their assault. The technique allows the clan member to use the Byakugan eye to see the inner chakra coils system. Using the Jyuuken style, they can force their chakra through their hands into the tenketsu of the opponent's body through 126 strikes. First the clan member will strike 2 times, then 4, 8, 16, 32 and finally 64. This damage forcibly closes 64 tenketsu, stopping the chakra flow of the opponent. This then limits their opponents ability to use jutsu**.

**3.) ****Hakkeshou Kaiten- Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin ****- Hakkeshou Kaiten is a Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline using the Jyuuken. Kaiten is a special technique passed down through the main family line. Kaiten takes advantage of several of the unique abilities of the Byakugan eye. Byakugan gives the clan member an almost complete 360 degree view of their surroundings. This allows the member to see all angles of attack. If an attack is near, the clan member will release a large of amount of chakra from their tenketsu. The member then begins to spin like a top, creating a whirling vortex that can nullify almost any attack.**

**4.) ****Hyakkaryouran- Many Flowers In Bloom****- Hyakkaryouran is a Ninjutsu technique used by wandering ninja Karenbana. Used in conjunction with the Gokan Sakusou powder, Karenbana will release a multitude of flower petals from her sleeve which will flow through the air and circle her opponent. Karenbana herself will then move through the flowers and blend in with the help of the sense altering agent. She can then launch surprise attacks while obscured by the petals themselves.**

**5.) ****Utakata- Ephemeral - ****Utakata is a Genjutsu technique utilized by Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi. Itachi will start this technique by using only one finger on his right hand. His target does not have to look into his eyes, a glance at the hand itself will be enough. Once inside the illusion, he can control the visions the ninja sees. This illusion can also be used to play on the fears of the target, causing them to see and hear those who they care about degrade them.**

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it and if there are any questions you know how to get me! Ja-ne, Sakura**


End file.
